Myspace lovers?
by Mrs.RobertPattinson
Summary: Piper is looking for true love, her best friend/sister helps her look for a guy on Myspace. They write to each other and fall in love but not right away because there both in relationships. But her boyfriend is obssessed...full summury inside!
1. Getting to know each other

-1**Story about: A college student looking for true love, she best friend/sister helps her look for a guy on Myspace. They write to each other and fall in love but not right away because there both in relationships. But her boyfriend is obsessed with her and will do anything to make them stay together. Okay so I'm not good at summaries its better then it sounds.**

**Piper- 18(college student)**

**Leo- 19 (also a college student)**

**Dan-19 (college student)**

**Paige- 18 (college student)**

**Phoebe - 18 (college student)**

"Paige what do you do on the computer all day." Piper whined she wanted to check her messages before Phoebe got home and took the computer away from her. " I'm writing to this hot guy on Myspace."

As soon as Piper heard this she jumped on the bed to check out this 'hot guy'. " nope he's not my type." Piper pouted. Paige turned to look at her sister/best friend. Paige knew Piper since they were in kindergarten but when Prue, Piper and Phoebe's older sister, died in a terrible car accident with her boyfriend Andy they had found out from grams that Paige was there half sister by there mothers side.

There mother had died when they were young so Paige only saw her once or twice when she would come over to play with Piper. Shortly after Prue's death grams died of a heart attack but luckily she had left everything to us so we could stay with the manor.

"You should be looking for a guy, Piper," Paige said as she brushed the hair out of Piper's eyes. Piper brushed the strand of hair behind her ear, " I know Paige. Actually I met this guy at school-" Paige cut her off, " Wait a minute you met a hot guy at school and you didn't tell me!"

" I didn't say he was 'hot' ,he was cute, he's name is Dan and he asked me out," Piper had a huge grin on her face. " Why didn't you tell me?!" Paige said as she playfully punched Piper on the arm. " Ouch, okay, okay, I didn't tell you because I knew you would obsess just like you did right now!" Paige rolled her eyes and started to tickle Piper.

" Paige….wait….that's not fair….Paige!" Piper said in between laughs. Paige stopped tickling Piper and ran downstairs. Piper ran right after her and caught her from the sides and started to tickle her on the floor in the conservatory. " Okay…okay….you win!" Piper stopped tickling Paige satisfied with what she said and started running upstairs to Paige's room to get the computer. Paige knew what she was after and ran right behind her, " Piper its still my turn to use the computer!"

Piper jumped on the bed and signed Paige out of Myspace. She started to log herself in when Paige walked in, " Did you log me out?" Piper was putting in her password, " duh!" " Did you check-" " yes and he did not write back he had logged off." Piper said answering Paige's question even though she didn't get to finish it.

" Paige you think you can help me find a guy?" Piper asked looking down at her hands. " I thought you were going out with don?" Piper looked up and Paige and rolled her eyes, " its Dan and its only one date. He probably wont ask me out after that. Come on Paige please! Pretty please!" Piper made her sad face and had her hands up to her face like if she was praying.

" Okay…hmm…oh I know a guy!" Paige said all excited. Piper laughed, " Paige you know tons of guys!" Paige stuck her tongue out and clicked on her profile from Piper's Myspace. She went under her friends and Piper was right almost all of her friends were guys. " See told ya!" Piper said as Paige rolled her eyes again.

" So what's this guy like? You think he's my type?" Piper asked her heart beating a little fast because of all the excitement. Paige nodded her head, " He's definitely your type, let me just find him."

" Paige! Piper! I'm home!" Phoebe yelled from down stairs. " You keep looking and I'll see what Phoebe wants." Piper told her as she got off the bed and went downstairs, " Hey pheebs! What's up?" Piper asked as she went into the kitchen to see Phoebe in her nose with books.

" I have to study tonight, I have finals tomorrow," Phoebe said as she highlighted something in her book. " Why don't you go to your room, where its quiet, and me and Paige can come down her so you wont be disturbed?" Piper suggested. Piper was always like a mother to them ever since their grams had died. Phoebe nodded her head and grabbed her stuff, " thanks sweetie," Phoebe said as she and Piper walked upstairs. Phoebe went into her room and Piper walked into Paige's room, " Paige, Phoebe has to study tonight so I suggested went downstairs." Paige nodded her head grabbed her computer and Piper grabbed the charger and they walked down into the conservatory,

Piper plugged in the charger as Paige sat on the couch still looking for the guy, " found him yet?" Piper asked as she got the connection and plugged it into the computer. " no…wait I found him!" Paige practically yelled. " Shh, Phoebe's studying remember," Piper said as she sat down next to Paige.

Paige turned the computer so that Piper could see him, " so what do you think?" Paige asked with a huge grin on her face. Piper brought the computer closer to her to get a better look, Piper smiled, " now he's hot!" Piper said. Paige started laughing at Piper's remark. "Who is he?" Piper asked.

" His name is Leo. And he's college student…in New York?" Paige said ducking at the last thing she said because she knew Piper would hit her or something. Piper playfully hit her on the arm, " Paige, you know long distance relationships don't work out!" Paige gave her a look, " That wont be a problem." Piper looked at her confused, " how is it not a problem?" Paige looked the other way pretending to scratch her neck, " cause he has a…girlfriend?"

Piper hit her again, " Then why did you show him to me?!" Paige shrugged, " I don't know I thought maybe he would break up with her and fall in love with you," Paige said like a little girl. Piper just smiled, " Paige were not 10 anymore things like that never happen," Piper said as she rubbed her back.

" Well you can still be his friend! Send him a friends request he's online anyways! Lets see if he accepts!" Paige said and without letting Piper give her opinion she sent him a friends request. " Paige!" Piper whined, " great just great!"

" Well I think I'm going to hit the sack," Paige said as she got up and stretched. " My work here is finished, good night," Paige got up and went to her room. " K good night," Piper said she was still on the computer talking to her friends from school. It had been half an hour, her friends had already logged out and she was about to do the same when it said she had new messages.

She knew it wasn't her friends because they logged out a long time ago to go to sleep. She clicked on her inbox to find a message from…Leo.

She clicked on the message and it read:

' _hi I'm Leo. I was just wondering do I know you? You look really familiar.' _Piper hit reply,

'_Hi I'm Piper um I've never met you before but you know my sister Paige…I think.'_

Leo kept checking his messages every five minutes to see if she had replied back, _I don't know there's just something about her-_ Leo's thoughts were interrupted when it he checked his inbox and had a message from her.

Leo opened the message and read it after he read it he replied back:

' _Piper? that's a nice name very unique. So that's why you look so familiar you look a lot like Paige.'_

Piper read the message and looked in the mirror across from her, _I do not! _Piper thought.

'_Thanks. Well that's sort of weird were only half sisters. They tell me I looked a lot like my mother actually.'_

Leo read the message and laughed, _wow I don't even know her and she's telling me who she looks like,_ Leo thought.

Leo:_' oh what do you mean by looked?'_

Piper:_ ' Well my mother died when I was young…'_

Leo read the message, _great I probably just made her cry,_ Leo thought.

Leo:_ ' sorry about that…so I'm guessing you were raised by your father?'_

Piper smiled, _wow he really wants to know about me!_ Piper thought.

Piper:_ ' no actually, my dad left us before my little sister Phoebe was born and my parents got divorced when he found out my mom was pregnant from Paige. See Paige is my sister from my moms side, my mom cheated on my dad with Paige's father Sam. Great now I'm rambling! Lol' _

Leo laughed at the last remark,_ she's cute too bad I'm with Kimberly! _Leo thought.

Leo:_ ' seems like you've been through a lot. But if your dad didn't take care of you then you did?'_

Piper:_ ' my grams she passed away after the…accident.'_

Leo:_ ' what accident if you don't mind me asking?'_

Piper had a tear roll down her face she never really got over Prue's death.

Piper:_ ' my sister Prue and her boyfriend Andy got in a terrible accident…they didn't survive…after they died a couple of months later my grams died of a heart attack leaving me, Phoebe, and Paige all alone.'_

Leo felt sorry for her, she had a tough life I mean her mom died when she was young she dad was never around her sister died and then her grandmother.

Leo:_ ' sorry. How old was your sister before…'_

Piper still had tears in her eyes it hurt her to lose her sister and it was stranger that she felt comfortable to tell total stranger when she was never able to tell her sisters hoe she felt.

Piper: _' she was 21 and was going to get married this month…guess she'll never get one huh?'_

Leo: _' she's in a better place Piper. she's with her fiancée her grandmother and her mother. She'll always be in your heart.'_

Piper smiled_, he's right,_ Piper thought.

Piper: _' I'm guessing you know this by experience or your studying to be a physiatrist.'_

Leo:_ ' neither actually I'm studying to be a doctor. What about you?'_

Piper: _' wow you give great advice! I'm studying to be chef._

Leo:_ ' wow a chef so you'll be helping people eat and I'll be helping people stay healthy after they eat your food! Lol'_

Piper: _' your awesome you know that?'_

Leo smiled _wow she thinks I'm awesome and I haven't even met her!_ Leo thought.

Leo: _' thanks your no too bad yourself! Lol'_

Piper: _'thanks…I think…so Paige told me you got a girl she must be very lucky.'_

Leo smacked his forehead, _great thanks Paige!, _Leo thought.

Leo: _' actually yea I do…how about you?'_

Piper: _' yea me too he asked me out a couple of days ago actually he's names Dan. What's your girls name?'_

Leo:_ ' Kimberly we've been going out for a month._

Piper: _ ' well congratulations. But I got to go I have to wake up early tomorrow for school._

Leo: _ yeah I know me too. So good night!'_

Piper yawned: _' good night! Talk to you tomorrow.'_

Piper logged out and went upstairs, " wow he is perfect for me!" Piper said as she walked into her room and went to sleep having wonderful dreams about her and Leo.

**Okay so I know its doesn't sound exciting but something good is going to happen next! Please review and maybe I'll even update it tomorrow.**__


	2. Warning foul language in this chapter!

-1**Thanks for the reviews! So here's the next chapter!**

It had been a week since Piper and Leo first wrote to each other on Myspace. Piper would come home from school everyday to find a message from Leo on Myspace. She really liked him but as of today she was officially Dan's girlfriend.

(( A month later)) ((New York))

Leo was so nervous he was about to purpose to his girlfriend Kimberly. Leo had been talking to Piper for a month and a week but she was going out with Dan and his relationship with Kimberly was going great. Kimberly didn't know about Piper because if she did she would freak! Him and Piper had a great friendship they were like best friends but sometimes he felt more for her.

That's why he was going to purpose to Kimberly to stop all the confusion. It sounded like she was happy anyways with Dan. Leo and Kimberly got to the restaurant and got seated. Leo could feel his palms getting sweaty. It was now or never. " Umm Kimberly." Leo said wiping his hands on his pants. " Leo are you okay you seem kind of tense?"

" Uh yeah I'm fine, um do you love me?" Kimberly smiled. " Of course I love you, Leo," Kimberly said as she slid her hand across the table and put her hand in his. Leo was getting even more nervous.

Leo got up and bent down on one knee, " Kimberly I want to spend the rest of our lives together, I love you and I don't ever want to lose you, Will you marry me?" Kimberly's mouth was wide open but she closed it and smiled, " Yes I will." she said. " Really?" Leo asked with a huge grin on his face. " Really." He took out the ring and slipped it on her finger and got up and kissed her on the lips and gave a her a hug.

((San Francisco))

Piper was in the manor watching a movie in Dan's arms. They were watching Titanic she loved that movie but she knew Dan hated it. But Dan would stay with her like a good boyfriend. They weren't alone Paige was upstairs studying which was a good thing because she didn't want to do anything with Dan yet.

"Piper I wanted to ask you something," Dan said looking down at the girl in his arms. Piper looked up although she didn't want to because her favorite part was going to come on. " Ask away." " Um would you move in with me?" Piper was shocked did he just ask to take there relationship to the next level. Piper smiled she really liked Dan he may even be 'the one', " I would love to!" Dan relaxed a bit and smiled, " Really?" " yea" Dan lowered himself down and a her a passionate kiss. Piper was so happy she was going to live with her boyfriend!

After Dan left Piper decided to get the family, or what's left of it, together and tell them the good news. " Phoebe! Paige! Get down here its time for a family meeting!" Piper yelled. A couple minutes later Phoebe and Paige were in the conservatory sitting on the couch watching as Piper paced.

" Will you just tell us what you have to say already?" Phoebe said getting dizzy with Piper walking back and forth. Piper stopped, " oh sorry…right…um… Dan asked me to move in with him," Piper said waiting for her sisters' reactions. Phoebe got up and hugged Piper, " That's great honey! So when are you moving in?" Piper looked surprised Paige didn't seem as happy as Phoebe. " As soon as possible."

" Wow you want to get rid of us that fast?" Paige said as she got up. Piper looked at her confused, " No I don't its just I think I'm falling for him you guys and I'm really excited that this relationship is moving to the next level." Paige looked a little sad, " But what about Leo?" Piper and Phoebe had the same look of confusion on there faces.

" Leo? Paige me and Leo are just friends. Anyways he told me he was going to purpose to whatshername." Phoebe put her hands up, " Wait hold the phone, who's Leo?" Piper turned to Phoebe she actually forgot to tell Phoebe about Leo but it didn't seem like anything so she didn't tell her, " This guy I met on Myspace."

"oh"

Paige took in a deep breath, " you know what I was over reacting, I'm sorry," Paige went over to her sister and gave her a hug, " congratulations on the move sweetie I'm really happy for you." although Paige said this Piper knew she didn't mean it, " Thanks," Piper left her sisters alone in downstairs and went to her room. She turned on her computer and logged in on Myspace, and what do you know she had a new message.

Leo: _' I'm engaged!'_

Piper: _' Congratulations! I was about to tell you that I'm moving in with Dan!'_

Piper may have wrote that but she was starting to doubt her decision and knowing that Leo was engaged made her a little sad.

Leo frowned _she's moving in with him? How could she- no wait Leo your engaged you love Kimberly not Piper!_ Leo thought.

Piper logged out she was exhausted and had to start moving in tomorrow with Dan.

((Paige's POV))

_she can't move in with him! I know she has a thing for Leo! _that's when Paige got an idea in her head. She slowly walked out of her room and crept to Piper's. Slowly she turned her knob and opened the door, _Yes! She's asleep now to start my master plan! Or at least the beginning of it._ Paige thought with a shrug. Paige walked back into her room and got on Myspace.

Paige typed in Piper's e-mail address and then her password, she found out her password that day she showed Piper Leo. Paige on her Myspace and saw a new message.

Leo:_ thanks and congratulations on the move!_

Paige checked the whole message to see what e was talking about and decided to write back.

Paige as Piper:_ ' thanks so I wanted to give you my cell number so that we can talk on the phone some time because my computer will be shut down until after the whole moving process and I'm going to die of boredom with no one to talk to. Lol'_

Leo: _ 'Lol sure I wouldn't want you to die now would I! Lol'_

_Yes! He accepted!_ Paige thought, she grabbed her cell phone and looked for Piper's since she didn't know hers by heart.

Paige as Piper: _' Lol no we wouldn't want that to happen here's my number 15592385321_( AN: not a real number! I just made it up.)_ so I have to go but call me when you get the chance bye!'_

Paige deleted the last few messages she had made and logged out.

(( two days later))

"Leo sweetie can you help me with the groceries?" Kimberly asked as she walked into the apartment that she lived in with Leo. Leo was on Myspace like always but he got up and helped his fiancée with the bags, " Sure I'll just put them in the kitchen." Kimberly handed him the bags and sat down next to his computer she glanced at it and realized he was writing to some girl named Piper.

She clicked on the message and she saw that it had her phone number on it so she quickly wrote it down on a paper and left the computer the way it was. " Um sweetie I have to go to Sarah's I'll be back later okay?" Leo walked into the living room, " sure sweetie," he gave her a kiss and she grabbed her purse and left.

The truth was she was going to take a walk first to call this 'Piper' to see what she had with her fiancée then go to Sarah's. She quickly dialed the number and waited until she answered.

( Piper at Dan's house)

Piper was drinking some lemonade with Dan in the kitchen of his house. They had been moving in Piper's things for 2 days already and she was tired. Piper out her head to her forehead and relaxed a bit until her phone started ringing. She looked at the number but it was blocked, " who is it?" Dan asked looking at her confused face. " it's a blocked number. Should I answer it?"

" yeah you should because the ringing is driving me crazy!" Piper laughed and flipped the phone open, " hello"

"Is this Piper?"

" Yeah this is she."

" You need to leave my fiancée alone you bitch!"

Piper looked confused. " Excuse me?"

" What you heard!"

" look here lady I don't know who you think you are but you must have gotten me confused with someone else because I'm I have a boyfriend!"

Dan looked at her confused, " who is it?" Piper just shrugged.

" Look I saw the messages you gave him!"

" I'm not going to argue with you anymore okay so leave me alone and bug off!" Piper hung on her and let out a frustrated breath.

" who was it?"

" I don't know some chick that said I was with her fiancée!" the phone rang again and it said blocked, " great just great! The bitch wont give up!" Piper sighed, " You know what Dan I think we'll finish tomorrow because I'm exhausted!" Piper got up and started walking out the door. Dan followed her and gave her a kiss good night.

Piper drove home thinking of the girl that had called her and her phone was ringing every five minutes but she just ignored it. She got home and went to sleep which didn't last long because her phone kept ringing. Finally she lost her patience and grabbed the phone,

" Look I don't know who your fiancée is so can you please stop bugging me?!"

" umm Piper?"

It was a mans voice, " oops my bad."

" its okay but is this Piper?"

" yeah umm who am I speaking to?"

" its me Leo." Piper eyes went wide. She laughed, " Leo, how did you get this number?"

" you gave it to me remember?"

" I did?"

" yeah two days ago actually."

" no I never gave you my number."

" yeah you did, you said you would be bored after the move so you gave me your number."

Piper gave a face, " Paige," she whispered but Leo heard.

" huh?" " umm hold on a second," Piper grabbed the pone and walked to Paige's room and knocked on the door, " Paige! Open the door!" Piper said in a whining voice. Leo was hearing the whole thing.

Piper could hear Paige coming to the door, " I'm coming I'm coming!" she opened the door, " what?" " Did you give Leo my number?" Paige looked at the floor and blushed, " no" Piper knew she was lying, " Paige?" Piper said in an angry voice. " okay ,okay I did! And what are you going to do about it?!" Paige ran past Piper and down the stairs.

Piper ran after her, " Paige!" Piper was right behind her and Paige was screaming, Piper put the phone on the table in the conservatory and tackled Paige. " Ahh!!!"

" Paige! Why did you do it?"

" Because your making a big mistake moving in with Dan!" Paige was struggling underneath her. Piper had her pinned down. " How am I making a mistake?!"

" Cause Dan's not for you!"

Piper looked at her confused, " what are you talking about?" Piper said in a softer tone. " He's not your type!"

Piper got off her sister, " Paige you need to get out of my business," Piper crossed her arms over her chest. Paige got up, " I'm not in your business!"

" This isn't about Dan is it?" Piper asked putting her arms to her sides.

Paige sniffed, " no," she was about to cry. Piper walked up to her sister and gave her a hug as soon as she did she burst into tears. " I don't…want you…to leave." Paige said in between sobs.

Piper stroked her hair, " I know sweetie…but why couldn't you just tell me that?" Piper said looking into Paige's eyes. " I was afraid that if I admitted what I really felt it would hurt more if I lost you." Piper laughed, " Your not losing me Paige I'm only going to be a couple of blocks away ok. Now wipe that look off your face." Paige laughed, " okay so I'm sorry I gave Leo your number will you forgive me?" Piper looked at her like if she was thinking about it, " of course I do," she gave her a hug again, " just don't give someone my number without letting me know first okay."

Paige laughed, " okay good night," Piper watched as her sister headed for the stairs, " good night" Piper looked at her phone , she had completely forgot Leo had called her she walked to the table and got the phone, " hello?"

Leo had heard the whole thing it was kind of funny actually, " hey"

" did you hear any of that?" Piper was now walking into her room, she sat on the bed and relaxed, " yea the whole thing," " yeah I thought you did sorry about that."

" Nah there's nothing to be sorry for it actually made me laugh a little with all the screaming."

" Oh that was Paige."

" You're a good sister you know?"

" Actually I do I've been taking care of Phoebe and Paige since our grandmother died."

" oh well I was wondering who did you think I was when you picked up the phone?"

Piper laid down and looked at the ceiling, " oh that well this girl had called me earlier telling me to get away from her fiancée. I have no idea who it was but she said to leave him alone you bitch yup her exact words."

" Ouch, So what did you tell her?"

" That I didn't know what she was talking about and to leave me alone. I had to hang up the phone quick before Dan got it from me and threatened the girl."

" Would he do that?" " yeah actually he would which is weird cause I don't think I would do the same for him. Hey you don't think it was your fiancée do you I mean she told me to stop sending him messages?"

There was a long silence on the phone, " Maybe around what time did she call?" Piper thought for a minute, " umm around 6:30,7" " It probably was her she had just left around that time and I did leave my computer on the last message we wrote." Piper was playing with her hair, " You mean the last message you and Paige wrote."

"Right, I should have a talk with her." Piper sat up confused, " who Paige?" Leo laughed, " no Kimberly." " who?" " Kimberly my fiancée." " oh" Piper heard a door shut, " hey I'll call you tomorrow okay?" " sure but make sure its around 7 cause I'm going to be moving into Dan's all day." " okay, bye." " bye"

_I love his laugh it sends shivers up my spine!_ Piper thought.

**So there it was hope it was good! Please Review and I'll update!**


	3. He's coming!

-1**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took so long I've been reading the twilight series but I'm almost done with this story in my notebook I have tons of pages in my notebook. So here's the next chapter!**

_I love his laugh it sends shivers up my spine!_ Piper thought.

Leo hung up the phone and turned to Kimberly. "Were you on my Myspace?" Kimberly avoided eye contact, " no." " Your lying," Leo was losing his patience, he tapped his foot waiting for an explanation.

"Okay fine I did!" he was furious, " Why?!" Kimberly walked passed him and into the living room, " I wasn't actually but then I saw a picture of a girl, so, I got curious and clicked on the message. When I saw that she gave you her number I got mad so I called her and told her to leave you alone." Leo sat down on the couch and put his hand to his head, " You had no right to do that!"

Kimberly was furious, ' she gonna yell' Leo thought, " What is that bitch to you anyways?!!" He stood up as soon as he heard the word bitch, " First of all, she's not a bitch! Second of all, she's just a friend!" Kim (**A/N: I'm making it Kim for short.) **looked like she was about to burst, " Well she sure sounded like a bitch!"

Leo couldn't take it anymore, " that's it I'm leaving," Leo said calmly. Her face changed immediately, " But where will you go?" Leo walked pass her and grabbed his coat from the closet, he slipped it on and opened the door, " Somewhere away from you!" Leo grabbed is cell from the table next to the door and left.

(( Next Day, Piper's POV))

Piper and Dan had just finished packing Piper's stuff in, " Wow were done," Piper said as she wiped her hands on her overalls. Dan put his hands around her waist and kissed her lips, " so," he said after he broke the kiss, " what should we _do_ now?" Piper immediately knew what was on his mind but she wasn't ready for that yet, " Umm I think I'm going home to take a shower, okay bye," Piper walked out of his house before he could protest and drove to the manor. She got home and took a shower and was getting ready for bed although it was barely 7. She got one of her cook books out and started reading when her phone rang.

"Hello," Piper had a good idea of who it was.

" Hey Piper," yup I knew it. Its Leo.

"oh hey Leo what's up?"

"nothing much just had to sleep over my friend Cole's house."

" Really? Why?"

" Well I talked to Kimberly and we got in a fight," oh no was this fight about me.

"Um it wasn't because of me was it?" ugh what a stupid question of course of wasn't about you Piper!

"Well…part of it was but I couldn't let her call you a bitch." Piper looked surprised, wow it was about me, wait that's not good.

" You didn't have to stick up for me , Leo." although it does help, Piper thought.

" No Piper I did. You're my friend and if she doesn't understand that then…then she's not the one for me." just friends? My heart skipped a beat, why are you over reacting you have Dan!

" Don't say that Leo you know you love her," ouch that hurt, really hurt, but why?

" That's the thing I can say it but it doesn't feel like I mean it," then dump her!

" oh" was all I could get out, I had to hold my tongue so I wouldn't say what I really wanted to say.

" Okay so lets change the subject umm…how's it going with you and Dan?" horrible, but I can't tell you that now can I?

"Umm…well I already finished moving in, but I don't officially live with him until next Saturday." ugh Piper just tell him who can it hurt.

" Piper is there something your not telling me?" god was it that obvious.

" Actually umm…okay this is hard to say…umm…Dan wanted to umm…"

" Have sex?" wow he finished my sentence, no focus Piper focus.

" Uh yea."

"So did you?" Hell No!

" No, and for some reason I don't think I ever will," wow this is personal and I'm telling it to some guy I've never met!

"Why?"

" I don't feel…safe with him."

" Then why are you moving in with him?"

" Its not that its just that I feel like every time we're alone he's just interested in one thing," I can't believe I just said that.

" Oh so what are you going to do when you move in?"

" I don't know, but if he even tries to make me its over, I mean I don't want a guy like that."

"Piper are you sure about moving in with him cause I don't want you to get hurt." wow he cares about me.

" That means a lot to me but I've already made my mind up and once my mind is made up there's no changing it," god he's gonna think I'm a spoiled brat!

" Wow your stubborn." I could just imagine his beautiful smile it made my heart skip a beat.

" Yup it runs in the family actually."

" So I'm working at the hospital now."

I smiled, "Wow, Really?"

"Yea so I work there after school until 7 in the night."

" Congratulations!"

"Thanks so what are you doing after the move?" he's trying to keep me on the phone.

"Actually I'm a chef at a restaurant called Quake, but I took the week off for the move."

" Wow you must have everyone fat in San Francisco," Piper laughed.

"Thanks but you know what I think I should get to bed because I've got to go back to school tomorrow."

"Yea we've been talking for…3 hours! Wow, I think that's the longest we've talked."

" I'm guessing so, since this is the second time we've talked."

" Right so talk to you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye."

(( A Month Later ))

Piper and Leo talked every night and Dan never found out because he worked from 7-11p.m. And Piper and Dan never did anything, she would tell him that she wasn't ready and he seemed to understand. And Leo got back together with Kimberly.

Piper had just up with Leo when Dan walked through the front door, " Guess what?" Piper stood up from the couch, " What?" " We're going to move to New York for a couple of weeks!" Dan tried his best to sound excited.

Piper's smile faded, " Why?" Dan's smile also faded, " They transferred me for a month," he put his hands in hers. " You don't have to go if you don't want to," Dan said letting go of her hands and looking at the floor. " No I want to go, take in the sites, it may be the only time I get to see New York!" Dan smiled, " Really?"

" Really!" she practically jumped on him to give him a hug.

(( Next Morning - Piper's POV ))

" I'll be back in a month, Phoebe, its not like I'm living over there," Piper said to her sister on the phone. I could hear her sniffing on the line, " I'll miss you too, yes I'll you every night."

"I love you too bye."

Dan and I were leaving in a coupe of hours and since I don't talk to Leo until 7, I hadn't told him yet.

(( In the Plane - Piper's POV ))

I looked was looking out the window enjoying the site of the clouds, it looked so peaceful. I turned to my left to see Dan still sleeping. I turned back to the clouds when my phone started to vibrate, I looked down at the screen, it read, 'Leo', it must be 7.

I got up and walked into the bathroom, " hello," I whispered.

" Hey what's up?"

I smiled, " Me actually," I whispered.

" Huh?"

" Yea I'm on an airplane."

" Why? Where you going?"

Wow he really cares, " Well Dan got transferred for a month to New York," I whispered.

" Wait your coming here?" ooh he don't sound happy.

" Yeah can you believe it?"

" Wow so I might see you then," I smiled. There was a soft knock at the door, " Piper?" you okay?"

" uh, yea, I'll be out in a sec."

I spoke back into the phone, " That's Dan I've got to go."

" Okay call me when you get here." I nodded, " Okay bye."

" Bye."

(( The Next Day - Piper's POV ))

It was 6:30 and I was making Dinner. I always had fun cooking and now in a new house, which Dan's company gave him, I had to find my way around. Leo would call me in about 30 minutes, he always called at 7.

(( Leo's POV ))

" Your going to need to help us tonight, you think you can stay tonight Leo?" Kelly, one of the nurses here at the hospital, asked me. There was a huge traffic accident and they needed as much doctors as they could get. " Yeah, sure, but I'll have to call someone first," I went to through the ' staff only' doors and headed for my locker to call Piper. I had to tell her I was going to work late, so we wouldn't be able to talk tonight.

(( Piper's POV ))

It was 7 and Leo would call me any second now, I was still in the kitchen when my phone started ringing. I left what I was doing in the kitchen to go get my phone, I was about to grab the phone, when Dan walked in more like stumbled in. " Dan what are you doing home so early?" I was scared. Dan wobbled towards me, " Hey baby," he was drunk, which only made me more scared.

He leaned in to kiss me but I took a step back, " Are you drunk?" He smiled, " no." he tried to kiss me again but I just backed up against the wall. I looked around and noticed I trapped between the wall and Dan. He started to kiss my neck, which only made me want to vomit, " No! I told you I'm not ready yet!" he grabbed my wrists and forced them on the wall above my head.

" Your going to be mine and That's Final!!" I winced at the last words he yelled. He started kissing my lips and would trail down to my neck, I was very close to throwing up. He reached down and started to take off my shirt, but I didn't let him, I kicked in 'where it hurts.'

Dan let out a scream and fell to the floor. This was my chance to get help, I ran to the kitchen and grabbed the phone, but I hesitated, Should I call the cops? Or Leo? I was about to dial 911 when someone grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the floor. I let out a scream of terror, he was on top of me now. I'm definitely not giving you the pleasure of being the first, I pushed him off with all my might. I got up and grabbed the knife I was using earlier and pointed it at him. He got up but stopped in his tracks when he saw the knife pointing at him.

He laughed, " You don't have the guts to kill me!" he started walking towards me again, I was still trying to catch my breath which would take awhile since my fear was closing my lungs up. " I will if I have to!" I looked behind me to make she I would trip, that's when he grabbed my wrist and started to twist it. I screamed from the agonizing pain in my wrist and let go of the knife.

He let go of my wrist and bent down to pick it up, I didn't give him a chance to come back up, I grabbed the phone and darted out of the kitchen and ran upstairs to our bedroom. I hid in the closet and dialed 911, " 911 please state your emergency," said a woman on the other line.

I was still breathing rapidly, " My boyfriends trying to kill me," I whispered. " Alright ma'am calm down, tell me where you live."

" I live at 2930 Miller Avenue **( A/N: fact address)** please hurry, he has a knife," at this point of the conversation I was crying, my body was shaking uncontrollably in fear. I heard the door burst open and jumped, I could hear him walking towards the closet, I held my breath so he wouldn't hear me.

" Ma'am are you there?" my cover was ruined, " he's coming," I whispered, tears coming down my cheeks. The closet door burst open and I screamed dropping the phone to the ground. He lunged on me but I quickly dodged him and ran down stairs and was in front of the door.

He was right behind me, I turned around to see that he was about to plunge the knife into my heart but I grabbed his wrist stopping the blade from killing me. " If I can't have you no one will!" He kicked me in the stomach, I hit the front door trying to balance myself. I was breathing heavily trying to catch my breath but he didn't give me enough time cause as soon as I looked I felt a very sharp pain in my stomach.

I gasped and looked down to see the knife in my stomach, I looked back up at Dan with fear in my eyes, he yanked it out, I let out a scream and fell to the floor. I could feel the pain surging through my body, my body started to shake uncontrollably as I tried to breath. I looked up to see Dan above me with the knife in his hand, I'm going to die and there's nothing I can do about it.

**There it is I know its long or at least on my computer it is! Please Review and I will update, I might update soon though but still review!**


	4. BOOM!

-1**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

**(( Piper's POV ))**

_I could feel the pain surging through my body, my body started to shake uncontrollably as I tried to breath. I looked up to see Dan above me with the knife in his hand, I'm going to die and there's nothing I can do about it._

Dan was about to finish me off, until he heard the sirens, " Shit!" he dropped the knife next to me and ran to the kitchen. I heard the back door slam shut, I just laid there feeling the blood escape my body. My heart was racing against my chest, I could feel myself slipping but I tried hard to keep myself awake. I knew that if I closed my eyes I would slip into unconsciousness and most likely die.

There was a load knock on the door, " Police open up!" I felt a bit relieved that someone had come to save me, " Help!" I said as if he was right next to me. He must of heard me cause he kicked the door open he had his gun in his hand. He looked down and saw me covered in blood, " We need the paramedics!" he yelled over his shoulder. I saw the paramedics come in through hazy eyes from all the tears. They lifted me up, which didn't hurt so much I was totally numb from my stomach down, and they strapped me to a stretcher.

They wheeled me into the ambulance, and started hooking me up to things. They asked a few questions on the way to keep me up I guess. " Can you tell me what your name is?" he asked. I nodded, " P-Piper H-H-Halliwell," I stuttered my heart was still racing and I felt cold. " Can you tell me how old you are?" I nodded again, " N-Nineteen" I was still gasping for breath.

" Are you from New York?" I must have looked too innocent to be from here or he wouldn't have asked the question. I shook my head, " I-I'm f-from S-San Francisco," I slurred the words out. He grabbed his walkie - talkie and someone the information I had just told him including the part that I was stabbed in the abdomen.

(( Leo's POV ))

I was filling out some information on a patient I had just got, not really paying attention. I was worried about Piper, she always answered my phone calls. " Leo we need help over here!" Kelly yelled at me breaking me free from my thoughts. I ran towards the chaos but couldn't see the patient, a bunch of nurses and doctors were around the patient.

I grabbed the info sheet, " okay what do we got?!" I yelled over all the voices. " 19 year old stabbed in the abdomen!" someone yelled back at me.

" What's the patients name?!" I yelled again. " Piper, Piper Halliwell!" the same voice yelled back. My heart stopped in my chest and I wasn't breathing, finally remembered how to breath again and shoved all the my employees out of the way.

It _was_ Piper, she was still awake. She was shaking a lot, gasping for breath, she had blood all over her shirt. She turned her head towards me, " Leo," she whispered and then passed out. " She's unconscious!" I yelled as I speeded her to the emergency room. " She's going into cardiac arrest!" I heard a doctor yell. I looked at the monitor she dying, the machine letting out a loud 'beeeeppp'.

(( Piper's POV ))

I turned around to see a bright white light. I could see someone walking through the light coming towards me, " Prue?" the figure stepped out of the light. It _was_ Prue, " Its not your time Piper." My eyes started to get watery, " Am I dead?"

Prue grabbed my hands from my sides, " No and your not going to die anytime soon," amazingly her hands were warm rather then cold as I thought they would be, " But" I wanted to stay. " No Piper, I know you want to stay but there's people down there that love you and need you."

That's when I heard a voice echoing like if I was in an empty room, " Stay with us Piper," it was Leo. The tears were falling freely now, I nodded my head, " okay," I hugged Prue, " I love you." Prue nodded, " I love you too."

I was crying now unable to control my emotions, I turned around and walked back the way I had came, back to the darkness. " She's back," Leo said in relief.

(( Hours Later - Piper's POV ))

I opened my eyes but all I was darkness, no wait my eyes aren't open, thank god I didn't want to come back blind. I left my eyes closed for a while just listening to the monitor, but I could hear someone breathing and it wasn't me. Someone was holding my hand, I slowly opened my eyes and all I saw was white, ugh I'm in a hospital?

I looked down to see who was holding my hand it was Leo. He had head on top of our hands and he didn't seem to notice I was awake. I wiggled my fingers to get his attention, as soon as I did he looked up and smiled. I smiled a weak smile back, " Hey how are you feeling?" he asked. I could tell he was concerned, " Okay I guess," I said in a raspy voice, " How long have I been here?" I asked looking around the room. I turned back to see him staring at me which I couldn't figure out why, I was probably pale or something. " Umm…a couple of hours…Piper…who did this to you?"

He was still looking deep into my eyes for answers, I could feel my eyes getting watery so I looked away, " It was…Dan," I looked back to see his reaction. He looked confused but mad at the same time, " Dan? I don't get it. Why did he want to kill you?"

I felt like crying but I held in the tears of pain that my boyfriend, now ex- boyfriend, had caused me. " He said that if he can't have me no one will," I said like if I was dead, my voice quivered a little. He had an expression on his face that I couldn't read well.

" He did it cause he wanted to sleep with you didn't he?" Yup, he's mad. " Yes, he cam home half drunk, I didn't want him to so I tried to protect myself with a knife. He got it out of my hands so I ran upstairs and called the police. He found me and I dodged him and ran downstairs, he almost stabbed me in the heart but I stopped him. He kicked me and then stabbed me, when he heard the cops he ran for it. He almost killed me, Leo." I was on the verge of crying.

" He almost killed you, Piper, we lost you for like 2 minutes," I could tell he was remembering cause he had a worried expression on his face. " I know you did," I smiled a half smile remembering what Prue said.

He looked at me confused, " How do you know?" I took in a deep breath and winced, " you okay?" he asked looking concerned. I nodded my head, " Yeah…the reason I know is because I saw my sister Prue. But she told me that it wasn't my time and that they needed me down here," I smiled.

He looked down at his hands, " It must have been hard to let her go," he looked back up at me. " It was, but I have Phoebe and Paige here," I smiled at him knowing that he understood somehow what I felt like. Leo eyes went wide, " That reminds me we weren't able to reach them since your not from here," Phoebe and Paige totally slipped my mind when I remembered my house.

Where am I supposed to stay? Leo must have read the expression on my face when he started to look concerned again, " What is it?"

" Its just that I don't have a place to stay because that's not my house and I really don't want to go back there," god this was such a mess!

Leo smiled, " You can stay with me," my eyes went wide and my mouth dropped, did he just offer to let me live with him?!

" But what about your fiancée, wont she be mad?" he looked down at our hands. That's when I noticed they were entwined, but it felt nice to have my hand in his, I felt safe, like I can tell hi anything and he wouldn't judge me.

" If she doesn't understand then she's not the one is she?" I smiled and decided to change the subject, " So…how long have you been sitting there?" He smiled back, " I've been with you through the whole thing and I've been sitting here since the operation."

My smile got bigger, " So is that why you were calling me to say you were going to work overtime?' Leo nodded, " Yeah but you never picked up the phone," I frowned. " I was going to answer but then Dan got home and then all this happened." He shook his head, " It's okay I understand…I should go now and let you get some rest."

I didn't want him to go I was afraid that Dan might come and try to finish me while he could. " Leo?" " yea" how do I say this? " Never mind," I didn't have the guts to tell him. " Okay well I'll you see tomorrow bye," he got up and kissed my forehead. " Bye."

(( A Week Later - Piper's POV ))

A week had passed and I was good to go, they removed my stitches and I could walk again. Leo came everyday to visit me but then he worked here so that's probably the reason. Today Leo had brought me some clothes from Dan's, I had a lump of fear in my throat as I remembered that Leo was going to pick me up and help me pack up my things at Dan's house.

I changed into some faded blue jean, a white lace top, and a jacket. It was winter but so far it hadn't snowed yet which was good because I didn't have warm jackets. I left my hair down which just got in my way when I was tying my shoe laces on my sneakers.

I walked out of my room and stepped into the waiting room where Leo was waiting for me. I walked up to him, still nervous that we were going to Dan's house. It had been a week and the police still hadn't found Dan yet.

" You ready to go?" he stood up when he heard my voice. When he saw me, his mouth dropped open, I laughed, " What?"

He closed his mouth and cleared his throat, " uh nothing, lets go." The drive to Dan's was awkwardly silent. I would see him glance at me from time to time and when I caught his glance he would blush and turn back to the road. The silence stopped when we got to Dan's. Leo cut the engine off and turned towards me, " Are you sure you want to do this?" I was quivering on the inside but this step had to be done, plus I needed my clothes and stuff.

I nodded slowly and Leo jumped out of the car, I took a deep breath and jumped out as well. I walked to the door, Leo right behind me, and I slowly reached for the door knob. My hand was shaking, I slowly turned the knob and opened the door, I looked back at Leo. He nodded in approval as I walked in, I looked around and saw it was the same as I left it except now the blood wasn't on the floor. Leo walked beside me as I walked upstairs. I was holding him for support , this place was full of so many bad memories that I thought I could pass out remembering them.

We finally made it to my room and I let out a breath of relief that I didn't realize I was holding. I heard a noise coming from Dan's closet, " W-what's that?" I whispered to Leo my voice shaking a bit. Leo looked around to see where the noise was coming from, " I don't know."

I slowly walked to Dan's closet and swung the doors open fast. There was no one there but I could still hear the noise. Leo was behind me, I guess he was making sure no one came out to attack me. I looked down and realized it was just the phone. I quickly picked it up and turned it off.

I turned to Leo, " Just the phone," I grinned and he smiled back. I started to getting my clothes together on the bed, Leo was helping, although in my opinion being here with me was enough help. " So where the boxes?" he asked looking around in the closet.

" Oh right, there in the basement…I'll go get them," I walked out of the room before Leo could protest, I had to prove that I wasn't afraid. I walked into the kitchen and went down into the basement. As soon as I walked in I heard a ringing from a phone, I looked around and found my cell phone on the floor.

How the hell did it get down here? I left it in the living room. I picked up the phone and answered it, " Hello?" " I hope you happy bitch!" I immediately recognized the voice it was Dan! " Dan?" I looked around panicked thinking he may be here in the basement ready to rape me or worse kill me.

" That's right, and guess what? You only have 10 seconds to live!" the line went dead. I could hear a ticking that I swear wasn't there before, I looked across the room and realized what Dan meant. I ran quickly up the basement stairs, " Leo!"

-BOOM!!!!!-

The house exploded, you can see ashes and pieces of the house coming down from the sky. You could here a cars siren in the background along with the cops sirens.

**Cliffhanger! Please review and I'll update soon!**


	5. What about Kimberly?

-1**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

" _Leo!"_

_-BOOM!!!!!-_

_The house exploded, you can see ashes and pieces of the house coming down from the sky. You could here a cars siren in the background along with the cops sirens._

(( After the explosion - Leo's POV ))

My head was throbbing, every bone in my body hurt. I opened my eyes and looked around, what happened? I sat up slowly to avoid the pain and took what looked like a part of the door off of me. I stood up trying to recall what had happened. I remember driving to Dan's house…oh that's where I am. Okay think Leo!…you were in…Piper's room! That's when it hit me, Piper had gone to the basement to get some boxes when I heard her scream my name, that's when I heard a huge explosion and then everything went black.

Oh my god Piper! I started looking around frantically for Piper, " Wait she was in the basement…and now I'm in the living room?" I thought out loud. I figured that the second floor fell, wow I'm lucky to be alive. I walked towards the kitchen fear in my throat just thinking that Piper may be hurt or worse dead.

I looked down in the basement, which was a huge hole now, but I didn't see her in there. I was headed to out of the house, maybe Piper is out there looking for me? I stopped in my tracks when I heard a moan, I looked around to see any movement but nothing moved.

"Piper?" I still didn't see her anywhere, so I moved in closer. She moaned again and this time a huge pile of stuff moved. I ran towards the pile and started throwing frantic to get to Piper. I finally got everything off of her, " Leo?" she asked me as I picked her up and walked outside the remains of the house. The cops had barely got there, I gently set her down on the ground, " You okay?"

(( Piper's POV ))

" Yeah ,I think so, what happened?" I looked at he remains of the house, " oh" I turned back to Leo to see him examining the wound on my head, wow were lucky we came out alive, I thought. "I was hoping you could tell me," he looked into my eyes, waiting for my response.

" I got a phone call from Dan," I held my hand up stopping him from asking questions, " let me finish, he told me I only had 10 seconds to live. I looked across the room and saw the bomb which only had 5 seconds left. I tried to warn you but…" " It was too late." Leo finished my sentence for me.

" I'm really starting to hate Dan," his jaw clenched as he looked away from me. I was so relieved that he was alive before I realized it I was hugging him fiercely, " I'm just so glad your okay!" I still hugged him. He hugged me back, " Me too" I smiled at what he said.

I rapidly let go when I heard someone clear there throat, I looked up to see a blonde average looking woman looking at me angrily. I didn't recognize her, " Kim?" Leo stood up and I did the same, oh his fiancée Kimberly no wonder I didn't recognize her.

She gave me a look before giving Leo a hug, I left them alone and started limping to the ambulance. Leo noticed and immediately let go of Kimberly and ran up to me, " Are you okay?" I nodded, " Yeah its just a graze," I said as I looked down to my thigh that had a huge cut on it.

Leo followed my gaze, " Piper you need help!" I shook my head, " no really I'm fine," Leo picked me up and didn't give me a chance to object. I took a small glance at Kimberly to see her fuming back there, nope she hates me already, I don't have a chance!

(( Few Days Later - Piper's POV ))

I was walking or more like limping into Leo's kitchen to make myself something to eat. This was my first day at Leo's, I had just gotten out of the hospital that same morning. I sat down and started eating when Leo walked in, " Hey." He sat across the table from me, " I just realized something," I said. He looked at me questionably, " What?"

" I have no way of getting home," I put the sandwich I had made back on my plate, losing my appetite. He looked at me confused, " What do you mean?" I sighed, " Dan's-" I wince every time I hear his name, " Boss paid for the plane tickets and the house. So I'm not only homeless in a city I don't live in but I'm broke. All my money was in that house and now its gone, not to mention my clothes and half the things I own!" I took a deep breath and put my head in my hands.

God my life is a complete mess! I thought. I ran my fingers through my hair, " What am I going to do?" I asked looking at Leo again. He looked at me with pity, " We'll figure something out," he laid his hand on top of mine. All I did was stare at it, it felt so comforting, like his touch gave me strength.

I looked deep into his eyes, " What if I get a job?" he shrugged, " Sure but not until you can walk again," he smiled at me like it was some sort of inside joke. " I can walk," I protested. " No, you can limp," he grinned. I smiled, " Fine, I'll get a job when I can walk."

I decided to start a conversation rather then stay sitting there in awkward silence, " So where's Kimberly?"

"She works night shifts at the club," he explained. I nodded, " Oh, so what do you do when she's not here?" I asked curiously. Leo smiled, " Actually talk to you," I smiled back.

I put my hands under my chin, " Just out of curiousity umm…did you ever tell her we talked on the phone?" He cleared his throat and looked away, " No Actually." I dropped my hands to the table, " Why?" I was serious but not mad, okay maybe a little bit mad but can you blame me!

" She would get jealous," I could tell he was hiding something from me, but what? " Oh and that's it?" " Yes," he said that a little too fast. I decided to drop the subject, if he needed to tell me something he'll do it when he's ready. " Okay, so I'm going to my cousins tomorrow to get some clothes."

His happened brightened a little, " You want me to go with you?" I smiled, " Sure, if you want." truth was I really wanted him to go with me. " What time are you leaving?" I could tell he was happy that we were going somewhere together, but why? Does he like me? No Piper he has a fiancée why would he like you?

" Umm at around 10, she likes to sleep in," I smirked. "What's her name?" I could tell he was curious about my family so I answered, " Her names Veronica. She's from my dads side," I frowned at the last part. " What's wrong?" he asked. I hesitated, should I tell him that man that abandoned me and my sisters not to mention my mother lived in New York?

" Its just my dad…he lives around here," I looked down at my hands I didn't want his pity right now. " Oh do you think he'll try to find you?" he was trying to look at my face but I was staring at my hands. " I don't know…but if hears about the explosion…he might…and I don't think I can handle him right now?" I looked away, my eyes were getting watery.

Leo reached across the table and gently put his hand in mine which made me look up, " Its going to be okay," he knows about my dad that's why he understood my reaction towards him. " How?" not only was my eyes watery so was my voice. " If he comes I'll be there to support you. But truth is he might not even show up at all," he's was trying to make me see the positive.

I smiled m watery smile, " I'm a wreck aren't I?" He smiled, " I've seen worse, hell, I've been worse," I laughed. I stood and Leo did the same except he embraced me in a hug. " Now go get some sleep, we need to get up early," I laughed, " Early?" He shrugged, " Well early for me anyways," I let out a chuckle. He let go, " Good night," I said as I walked towards the stairs, " Good night," he called back to me.

I limped into my room and changed into one of Leo's shirts. Kimberly wasn't my size, she was a size 5 when I'm a size 1, so Leo gave me one of his shirts. I smelled it, it smelled just like him, rich, pure, sweet. I went to bed and slide under the covers, and quickly slipped into a dream.

(( Piper's Dream ))

Me and Leo were in the kitchen like a while ago, " Why didn't you tell Kimberly?!! I was crying , but I was also mad at him. " I'm sorry Piper, I tried." Leo reached out to touch my hand but I jerked it back, and jumped up from my seat, " Well you should have tried harder!" I stalked myself into the conservatory, they were in the manor.

Leo followed her, " I'm sorry but I love her!" I stopped in my tracks, I felt my heart drop, " I thought you loved me?" he walked in front of me. " Why would you think that? I'd never fall for some loser like you!" he started laughing as I started sobbing. " But I love you," Leo turned around and I followed his gaze.

Dan was right in front of them with a gun in his hands, " Dan?" he looked pissed, " You have 10 seconds to live!" his voice echoed as if the house was empty. I heard a gun shot and Leo collapsed to the floor, " NNNNOOOOO!!!!!!" I quickly ran to Leo's side. " Leo, don't leave me, Leo," he was gasping for breathing while I sobbed, " Come on, Leo! Leo!"

He looked up at me, " Piper wake up, wake up Piper," I looked at him confused, I turned around and looked up to see Dan.

(( End Of Dream ))

I jumped up gasping for breath, " You okay?" I looked to my side to see Leo, who was sitting right next to me, " uh…yeah." I was shaking and sweating all over my body. " Piper your shaking," he was looking at my hands. I brought my hands to my face, they were shaking all the way up, and ran my fingers through my hair.

" You had a bad dream," he said it more like a statement then a question. " Yea," I was still trying to get my breathing in order. I looked around, " What were you doing in here?" He looked into my eyes, " I went to get water when I heard you screaming," oh well that would explain the glass of water in his hand.

I looked at him apologetically, " I was? What was I screaming?" God I hope he didn't hear all of it. " You kept yelling ' no don't leave me'" I let out a sigh of relief, " Sorry." He shook his head, " There's nothing to be sorry for…I better get back to bed," he kissed my forehead and left. Why does he do that? I don't even do that to my sister! I laid back down and fell into a dreamless sleep.

(( Leo's POV ))

I walked back to my room with a million thoughts running through my head. Luckily Kim slept like a rock. He lied to Piper, he _did_ hear the whole thing, well only her side anyways. But what he was trying to figure out was the ' I love you' part. Who was she talking to? I know Dan showed up cause that's when all the screaming started.

Then it wasn't Dan she was saying it to. He tried to remember the beginning of the sleep talking dream, he didn't hear every word but she did mention Kim. That's when it dawned on him, Piper was talking to him when she said 'I love you'

My eyes grew wide, she loves me! But do I feel the same or her? I was asking my heart more then my brain. With all these thoughts running through my head I fell to sleep and it seems Piper wasn't the only one to have a dream that night.

(( Leo's dream ))

I was at a wedding, I looked up to see Piper and Dan at the alter. I didn't seem to like this idea at all. Piper turned to me, " I would have married you if you would have confessed your love." I looked around but it seemed like I was the only one hearing this, as if I was only person there. She looked back at the priest, she didn't look like she was happy about this.

" Are there any objections?" the priest asked again. Piper turned to me again, " Its not too late Leo, we still have a chance!" she was pleading to me her voice echoed through my head.

I quickly stood up, " I object!" the priest looked at me shocked. Piper turned to me and smiled that smile that made him weak in the knees. She dropped her flowers and took off her veil and ran to me. I ran to her and picked her up in the air. I slowly put her down and she kissed me.

I had never had a kiss like this before, it was…magical. We parted but only because we needed to breath, " I love you," I said looking into her eyes. " I love you too," she smiled.

(( End of dream ))

I woke up with a huge smile on my face, I love Piper, I thought. I turned to look at the clock on my table, it was 9:35. I got up and started to get ready for the big day with Piper. " Where you going?" Kim asked half asleep. I put my jeans on, " I promised Piper I would help her go to her cousins to get some clothes," I zipped up my pants.

" How can you trust her?!" she said to me rather mean. I looked at her confused, " What do you mean?" I went in my closet looking for a shirt. " I mean you don't even know her! You let a total complete stranger into our home!" I walked out of the closet with a shirt to find Kimberly was standing right in front of me.

" She's not a stranger Kimberly, I've known her for a while now," I said as calm as I could. " What??!! And you never told me!" she was yelling at the top of her lungs and I knew that Piper must be hearing everything.

I took a deep breath, " This is the reason I never told you!" she looked at me like she was about to attack but instead she stalked out of the room. I went back to the bed and put my shirt on, he slammed the door shut and stopped when he heard a scream from downstairs.

He quickly ran downstairs and went into the kitchen. The refrigerator door was open and had a bunch of knives sticking out of it. Kimberly was few feet away with knives in her hands.

(( Piper's POV ))

" You bitch, you took him away from me!" she started throwing the knives at the fridge door. Every time it hit the fridge I would hear a yelp out of Piper. " What are you talking about?!" she stuck her head out to look at her but threw her head back to dodge a knife.

Leo ran up to Kimberly and took the knives out of her hands and placed them on the table. She tried to grab them but Leo grabbed her from behind. I stuck my head out again and then quickly got up and walked over to Leo. " What's wrong with her?!" I yelled over Kimberly's screaming. " Piper can you get the shot out of my bag! Its in the living room!" Leo yelled to me. I nodded my head and ran to the living and got the shot out of the bag. I ran back into the kitchen and handed Leo the shot.

He quickly stuck it into Kimberly's arm, she fell limp in Leo's arms. He picked her up and placed her on the couch in the living room. I followed quickly behind him, " Okay so what happened?" Leo looked back at Kimberly, " We had a fight upstairs."

I nodded my head, " Yea I know. I could hear you guys all the way down to the kitchen." Leo widened his eyes, " Really? Wow," he looked down at his watch, " Hey, its 10:30 we better get going." I looked at him in disbelief, " What about Kimberly?" I asked pointing to her limp body.

Leo looked back at Kimberly, " She'll be fine. I'll lock the doors and we may be back before she wakes up." I looked into his eyes, I was too excited to be leaving with him to care about Kimberly, " Okay lets go."

(( Outside of Veronicas apartment building - Leo's POV ))

" She lives here?" I asked looking up at the very tall, very old building. " Yeah," she got out of the car and I followed. " What floor does she live on?" she looked at the paper in her hand, " The 20th," I let out a groan.

Piper laughed, " Don't worry there's an elevator," I smiled, I love her laugh.

(( Piper's POV ))

We walked into the building and stepped into the elevator. I hate elevators! I leaned on the handles and clutched onto them. I squeezed so hard my knuckles were white. Leo immediately noticed, " You okay?" I looked up and tried to smile, " Fine," I lied. The elevator started to stutter, I could feel my heart in my throat.

The elevator stopped all of a sudden really hard, I quickly put my hands on Leo. He grabbed me before I fell, slowly I got up and looked around, " oh no," I looked as the light flicked from 14 to 15 back and forth. We were stuck! I let go of Leo and turned to him in horror, " Were Stuck!" I could hear the fear in my voice.

(( Leo's POV ))

I walked up to the emergency speaker and pushed the button, " Hello anyone there!" I yelled into it. " We know sir sorry for the complications. We have a technician on his way," said an older lady her voice was raspy and she sounded like she didn't care. " How long will it be?" I asked. " We don't know sir an hour maybe two, just relax, he'll be here soon," she still sounded like she didn't care. " Thank you," I turned around to find Piper sitting on the floor, her knees in her chest.

She was breathing pretty fast, I got on my knees in front of her, " Piper take a deep breath." She had tears in her eyes as she shook her head. " Are you claustrophobic?" she nodded. I panicked, " Okay Piper look at me," she slowly looked into my eyes, " Now take a deep breath."

(( Piper's POV ))

I slowly took a deep breath and let it out. I repeated this pattern until m breathing was in order. " Thanks," I said finally able to talk again. " You feeling better?" he asked looking into my eyes. " Yeah," I said, for some reason when I looked into his eyes I felt safe, protected…loved.

Leo sat down next to me and laid his head on the wall.

(( 30 Minutes later ))

I was shivering and Leo noticed, " You cold?" I nodded, " I'm freezing," I stuttered. It was winter and it usually snowed by this time in New York but when they left it wasn't even cold out so they didn't bring jackets. I rubbed my arms, trying to keep myself warm.

Leo stood up and pushed the speaker button, " Hey lady why is it so cold in here?" he asked. " There's a blizzard outside and the heat in the elevator is down." I saw Leo's eyes widen as did mine. " Oh and that's not all the bad news because of the blizzard the technician is running late." Leo shaked his head and sat down next to me again.

He looked at me and noticed that it was so cold you can see your own breath. " Piper," I turned to look at him. " I think we should keep each other warm or were going to become ice sculptures," I chuckled at his joke and scooted closer to him.

He wrapped his arms around me, it felt so right to be in his arms. I laid my head on his chest and had my arms around his body. " So why were you fighting with Kimberly?" I wanted to start a conversation. He had his chin on top of my head, " She got mad because I'm letting you stay at my house."

I sighed, " Oh so it was because of me," I said with disappointment in my voice. Leo let go of me and looked into my eyes, " No Piper, she got mad because she thought you were a stranger and when I told her I already knew you, she got jealous."

I looked into his eyes when he talked about her but I didn't see love. When Andy was going out with Prue all I would see was love in his eyes whenever he talked about her. " Do you love her?" I blurted out. He looked into my eyes, there was a long silence and Leo looked away, " No."

I looked at him surprised, " Then why did you ask her to marry you?" He looked back at me, " Because I thought I loved her but it turns out I love someone else." I looked a little disappointed, " Oh," I said looking down at my hands, " Can I ask who?" I looked back up.

(( Leo))

I couldn't take it anymore and before I knew it our lips were locking.

(( Piper ))

I was surprised but I couldn't resist, I loved him. We pulled apart, " You," I smiled. " Really?" he smiled back, " Yeah." I pulled him in for another sweet passionate kiss, reluctantly I pulled away, " I love you too." Leo smile got bigger, " I know." I looked at him confused, " How do you know?"

Leo smiled, " I lied last night. I heard every word that you said." I was still confused, " But that's just my side of the conversation. How did you know?" I shook my head. " I figured it out last night and that's when I realized that I love you," he smiled again. I smiled back and bit my lip seductively, I gave him another kiss. I pulled away again, " What about Kimberly?"

**Hope you liked it! Please Review and I'll update soon!**


	6. Im not like other guys

-1**Sorry for the long wait here's the next chapter!**

" _What about Kimberly?"_

((In the Elevators - Piper's POV ))

"I'll break up with her…and I don't want you there just in case she tries to kill you again," Leo said. I shook my head in disagreement, " Nope I'm going with you, I don't want you to get hurt." He frowned at me, " But-"

" No buts," I interrupted, " I'm going and that's final." He smiled at me, " Okay." I laid my head on his chest and put my arms around him. He put his arms around me and laid his chin on my head. I felt happy which is weird for me, I haven't felt this way in a long time.

A huge smile spread across my face, for once in my life I've got everything I need right here in my arms. I had found love, a lot of people don't get to have the same feeling I have right now, and for once I got lucky.

I jumped in his arms when the elevator started moving. We stood up and saw the light was already on 20. " Are you guys okay?" said the same voice from the intercom. " Yes were fine ma'am," Leo said into the speaker.

We got off the elevator and started walking down the hallway, Leo slipped his hand into mine. She looked up and smiled. They finally got to the apartment number Piper had written down. I knocked on the door with my other hand. A little girl opened the door, " Aunty Piper!" I let go of Leo's hand, " Jackie!" I bent down to my little nieces height and gave her a hug.

Leo smiled, ' Piper would make a great mother' he thought. " Where's your mom?" I asked. Jackie walked back inside, I grabbed Leo's hand and walked in following little Jackie. The apartment was clean, I walked into veronicas room.

Veronica has short brunette hair with blue eyes, average size, she was the same height as Piper. " Veronica?" I asked looking around the room. I hadn't seen Veronica since Jackie turned 4. Veronica came out of the closet and smiled, " OMG! Piper!"

She ran to me and gave me a hug, " I haven't seen you in 2 years," she looked up to see Leo, " Hi, I'm veronica." She shook Leo's hand, " Hi, I'm Leo." Piper looked at me again, " So I'm guessing you dumped Jeremy." OMG did she just mention Jeremy! I dumped Jeremy 2 years ago, I smiled, " Yes, I did."

She turned around and walked back into the closet. " Who's Jeremy?" Leo asked. " This guy I went out with like 2 years ago," I said looking up at Leo. " Why'd you break up with him?" he asked. I took in a deep breath, " Same reason I broke up with Dan." He looked at me confused, " Because he wanted to kill you?"

I laughed, " No, because he only wanted to get me in bed."

"Looks like all the guys you've gone out with just want you for that."

I looked down, it was true they only wanted me for that, " Are you going to add to that list?"

He picked my chin up, " No, Piper, I love you and I mean it." I looked into his eyes and there it was the same love I saw in Andy's eyes when he talked about Prue. She smiled, she got on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips.

I pulled away, " I love you too," Leo smiled. I smiled back then looked back at the closet, " Hey what's taking so long?"

" Just putting things that don't fit me in a suitcase. Are you still a size 1?" I nodded, " Yeah," I looked up at Leo to see he was surprised, " What?" I asked with a smile on my face.

" Nothing," he looked away and smiled. Veronica came out of the closet with a huge suitcase, " okay here it is," she handed me the heavy suitcase. " Thanks," I smiled. She gave me a big hug, " Anytime, Call me when you leave." My heart sank, how was I going to be with Leo if I was moving back!

I faked a smile as best I could, " I will." Leo grabbed the suitcase from me and left the bedroom. Jackie came into the bedroom," Aunty Piper are you leaving?" I bent down to her height, " Yes, but I promise I'll see you soon."

"Promise?" Piper put her hand up, " Promise." She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck, " I'm gonna miss you."

Piper picked her up and walked out of the room, " I'll miss you too." Jackie had tears rolling down her cheeks, " Sweetie, Don't cry. You'll see me again I promised remember." Jackie wiped her tears with the back of her hand and nodded. Piper gave her a kiss on the cheek and put her down.

"Bye," we walked out of the room. " oh, wait," I stopped Leo and put the suitcase on the floor and opened it. Inside was a male and female sweater with a note on top. I smiled as I read the note:

_' Saw you guys didn't have sweaters so here's one for you and Leo! Girl your in New York! We get blizzards here! Next time save a sweater from the explosion ok?! Lol jk I'm glad you dumped Jeremy, Leo's a hottie! _

_Love you cousin,_

_Veronica'_

"What?" Leo asked. I handed him the sweater, " Here she gave us some sweaters to wear." Leo took the sweater and slipped it on, I closed the suitcase and handed it to Leo while I put mine on.

" So is your cousin divorced?"

"No she's a widow, her husband died when Jackie was two."

They were about to reach the elevators when Leo stopped her, " I think we should take the stairs just in case, I don't want to risk us getting stuck again." I nodded , " Good idea," the stairway was right next to the elevator.

I opened the door and started walking down the stairs,

" Umm…Leo?"

" Yeah, Leo asked they were on the 15th floor and were quiet the whole way.

"How are we going to make this relationship work?" I asked still walking down the stairs.

" What do you mean?"

"I mean as soon as I get enough money, I'm getting a plane ticket and going back to California."

"Oh."

"So how is it going to work out, I mean I would stay here but all my family's back home," that's when I remembered Phoebe and Paige, god I miss them.

"Then I'll go with you," he had a smile on his face, I can tell he was telling the truth.

I stopped, " What?"

Leo stopped right next to me, " What I said I'm going with you."

I looked into his eyes to make sure he was telling serious, " OMG your serious?

"Of course I'm serious Piper."

"But what if it doesn't work out?"

"It will because we both love each other."

I smiled, " Wow, that's the first time I ever heard a guy say that!"

Leo smiled, then shrugged, " Hey what can I say I'm not like other guys."

**There it is! I hope you liked it! Sorry its short but I need to think of what's gonna happen next, any ideas? If so send me a message or write a review and I'll consider the idea! Please Review and I'll update when I can!**


	7. Finally he's gone!

-1**Thanks 4 the reviews! Here's my new chapter!**

(( Piper's POV ))

They were almost at Leo's house. Piper was a nervous wreck. ' What if Kimberly goes crazy when Leo breaks up with her? What if she tries to hurt me? Or worse Leo?'

Piper shook her head and bit her lip, ' No, I'm not going to let her hurt Leo!' " You okay?" Leo broke my train of thought. " Yea," I was playing with my hands. " Its gonna be okay Piper," he assured me. ' How? How was going to be okay? One of us could end up dying!' I didn't tell what I thought but it was true.

" Yea I know," I lied. We finally got there my hands were trembling for the handle. I slowly got out of the car and walked towards the house. Leo was right behind me, we walked in together but not hand in hand. When I got to the couch it was empty, that made me freak out even more.

Leo noticed as well and went to the kitchen to look for her as I searched the living room. Leo had left the door open but I jumped when it suddenly slammed shut. I walked out of the living room and headed to the door.

I stopped when I saw Kimberly, mad as hell. My heart stopped but it wasn't because of her but because of what she was holding in her hands. She a gun in her hands pointing it at Leo, who was straight across me.

The fear rose in my throat. "Kimberly put the gun down," Leo said calmly. She shook her head violently as tears rolled down her eyes, " I loved you. But you chose Her!" She looked at me then turned back to Leo, " Your not getting away with this!"

" With what?!" Leo asked. " With choosing her over me! You broke my heart Leo! And now your gonna pay!" She was about to shoot I felt it under my skin. So I did what my gut told me to do, I fly across the room and took Leo down to the ground with me before the bullet hit him.

Leo stayed down while I got up, she pointed the gun at me now. " You BITCH!" I kicked the gun out of her hand, a move that Phoebe had taught me from her karate classes. She grabbed her hand because I kicked it and looked at me shocked.

She tried to punch me but I bent down. I took as my opportunity so I slide my legs under her and she fell to the ground with a thud. I quickly stood up, fists in front of me ready to attack, but she was out cold. Guess she hit her head when she fell.

I got out of the position and turned to Leo who was sitting down looking at me shocked as well. " Are you okay?" I asked as I helped him to his feet. " Yeah…I can't believe you just kicked my ex girlfriends ass!" he smiled. I smiled back, " Something I learned from my sister Phoebe last year," I looked back at her then at the gun on the floor.

I bent down, picked it up and gave it to Leo. " You saved my life," Leo suddenly realized. I thought about,

" Yeah I did."

"But why?"

" Because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt," I said as I touched the side of face.

" I love you too," he bent down to my level and kissed me.

" I think we should call the cops," I said after we broke the kiss.

"Me too."

(( Hours Later - Piper's POV ))

The cops had finally arrived, we had Kimberly tied to a chair just in case she tried to attack. She was yelling threats constantly, without stopping actually. The door bell rang and I went to answer it, a cop, officer Hale, around my age looked at me before he walked in.

" What seems to be the problem here?" officer Hale asked me as soon as he saw Kimberly tied up to a chair. " She tried to kill us officer, so we tied her down." Kimberly was quiet but only because she had to let her voice rest from all the yelling. " Okay tell me what happened?"

I looked up at Leo who was on my right and looked back at the officer. " When we got home she tried to shot Leo," I pointed to Leo, " But I pulled him down before he could get hit," Officer Hale smiled at me. " Wow, you saved his life?"

" Yes, I did. Why is that such a big surprise?" he was still smiling at me. " Its just we don't fine beautiful women as yourself jumping in front of someone to save there lives," he was flirting with me I could tell, and what's worse Leo could tell he was getting jealous.

" Thank you, I think?" He winked at me and jotted something in his notepad. Leo took a step but I stopped him before he did anything serious. Officer Hale didn't seem to notice, " Okay so what happened next?"

I took a deep breath, " I kicked the gun out of her hands and knocked her out," He looked at me surprised again, " Wow you know karate?" I nodded, " Yea." He smiled and nodded again,

" Is this your house?"

" No actually."

" So why are you here?"

" Umm I don't think that's any of your business officer Hale," I was giving him attitude and I didn't really care.

He smiled again, " Call me Jason."

I looked at him annoyed, " Are we done here?"

" Not yet toots."

" Excuse me? I have a name thank you its Piper not toots!" 'How dare this guy call me that!'

" I can call you what I want!"

" No actually because that's sexual harassment and you can lose your job for that! Not only can you lose your job, you can go to jail as well!"

He put his hands up in surrender, " Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

" Now what else do you need?"

" I need to see the bullet," he said.

I had totally forgotten about the bullet, I turned to where the bullet would have gone. There was a hole in the wall but it didn't go through although it almost did. Leo went to get a knife to poke the bullet out and left me with officer 'Flirt'.

I was looking at him out the corner of my eye, he was checking me out, his eyes were all over my body. I didn't like the feeling so I walked to the kitchen to see what was taking Leo so long. I could feel him staring at my butt while I walked to the kitchen.

"Leo?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. He was looking through some drawers for a knife, " Yea," he looked up and asked. " I can't believe you left me in there with that pervert?" I said as I walked towards him.

He turned is attention to me, " I'm sorry babe," he bent down to kiss me. " Yeah you should be sorry that pervert had his eyes all over me in there!" I said when we broke the kiss.

" You sure?" he asked although he knew the answer. " Of course I'm sure! It felt gross, he had his eyes all over me! Not to mention my butt when I came walking in here!" I was overreacting again. Leo looked all pissed again, but it wasn't at me but at officer 'Pervert' in the other room.

"I'm sorry I was overreacting," I put my arms around his waist and gave him a hug. " No Piper you were right, he's a total asshole, did you ear what he called you in there?" he said as he pulled me away from him.

" Of course I heard, I told his ass off remember?" I smiled. He smiled back,

" Yea I remember because you weren't like any other girl I dated, they always flirted with cops in front of me and that got me so pissed off."

" Of course I'm not like other girls! I'm in love with you and don't have any plans on flirting with a pig!" I made a funny face and he laughed.

He grabbed he knife and we walked out of the kitchen hand in hand. I noticed Kimberly was really quiet but I think it was because she was in shock. Leo took the bullet out while I tried to ignore officer ' Flirty' again. Leo finally came back in with the bullet and handed it to 'tom'.

Tom took Kimberly and kept telling her to be quiet because now she was screaming the threats. I let out a sigh of relief when I closed the door behind them, " Finally he's gone!"

**Please Review and I'll update when I can! Thank you!**


	8. Suprises

-1**Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

(( A week later - Piper's POV ))

I walked into the house, took off my jacket and placed it on the hook.

"Leo?!" I called through the house. " I'm up here!" Leo called from upstairs. I walked upstairs fast, I was so excited to tell him my news.

I walked into our room, Leo was sitting on the bed in his pajamas reading a book on Medicine. "Hey," I said with a huge smile on my face. Leo smiled back, " Hey, What's up?" I walked over to him but didn't sit down, " Guess what?"

" What?" he looked at me confused. " I got a job!" I said with excitement. I was so happy, " Congratulations!" Leo put his book on the nightstand, stood up and hugged me.

" So where you working at?" Leo asked when he pulled away. " A Nightclub called 'The Spot'." Leo looked at me confused, " Nightclub? I thought you wanted to be a chef?"

" Yeah, but everywhere else was taken…so I decided its better to get a job that pays then nothing at all," I said.

" Well your right, what's your job there?"

" Waitress?"

" Piper?"

"I know its bad but the only other spot open was a night manager and I don't want to stay up all night," I stated. He put his hands around my waist, " Well the truth is I don't want you to be a waitress but I'd rather you be here safe with me at night," He leaned in and kissed me.

" I love you," I said when we parted. " I love you too," He leaned in for another kiss. The kiss started to get intense, Leo gently laid me on the bed. I started to unbutton his shirt, not daring to break the kiss. Leo pulled away , " Are You Sure?"

As the answer to his question, I slammed my lips into his and started to unbutton his shirt again. Later our clothes were peeled off and we made passionate love to each other that night.

I slowly opened my eyes, to see the sun rising through the window. I slowly started to remember last night and smiled. I had my head on Leo's chest as he slept peacefully with my arm laying across his stomach. I looked up and saw his peaceful face as he slept. I could hear his heart beat against his chest as he breathed.

Slowly I started to kiss his chest and went up to his neck until I met his lips. Out of no where he started kissing me back, I pulled back to see if he was awake. He smiled at me, his eyes still closed. He opened his eyes slowly to look into mine.

I smiled, " Good morning." "Good morning," he wrapped his arms around me, as I laid my head back on his chest. "So…" Leo said but never finished. " What?" I asked. " You don't have any regrets right?" he asked.

" Not at all," I said with a smile. He lightly brushed his hand back and forth on my bare back. It sent chills down my spine.

I looked up at him and he smiled, I smiled back. I reached up to his lips and kissed with the same passion I did last night. He returned the kiss but made it even more intense. He pulled me onto him and gently put me under him.

I smiled as I kissed him, my hands were on his back as he did his 'magic'. I loved him and he was my first and was definitely gonna be my last. I could feel my heartbeat against my chest as the passion flowed through me. I broke the kiss from our lips and started kissing his neck.

He slide off of me, as I slide on top of him. Now it was time to show him my 'magic'. I kissed his lips and trailed down to his neck , his chest, and his stomach. He moaned with every kiss I gave him. I trailed back up to his lips and stayed there for the next 30 minutes.

I finally collapsed on his chest, " Your amazing," Leo said out of breath. I looked up him, "You were amazing too you know," I slide off of him and laid beside him with my head on his chest. I was exhausted, luckily it was Saturday and we didn't have to work or go to school until Monday.

" I love you," I said in a soft voice.

" I love you too," He kissed the top of my head and I smiled.

I may be tired but I needed to take a shower, So I slowly got up taking one of the blankets with me. " Where you going?" he asked looking at me confused.

" I'm going to take a shower, Want to join me?" I asked with a sexy grin. He smiled and got up from the bed and we went into the shower together.

(( An Hour Later ))

Piper and Leo were now fully dressed. Leo was fixing the bed as Piper walked downstairs to make lunch. Piper walked halfway into the kitchen when the phone rang. She turned back and picked up the phone, " Hello?"

"Piper?" asked a female voice that Piper recognized immediately.

" Paige? How did you get this number?"

I could here Phoebe in the background, " Is it her? Give it to me."

' Great she's gonna start yelling'

" Piper?"

"Yea?"

" Where are you at? You haven't called us in weeks! We were worried sick!"

Leo walked into the kitchen and sat on the table.

" Phoebe calm down! I'm fine…wait why would you be worried?" I asked confused. ' I remember telling them that I probably won't be able to talk that much since I was with Dan most of the time' I thought.

" What do you mean its all over the news?!" Phoebe yelled, I pulled the phone away from my ear. "What's all over the news?" I walked over to the small TV that was on the counter and flipped it to the news channel.

" Its coming on right now!" Phoebe yelled again.

New reporter: _" This just in last week a man and a women survived from a deadly explosion. Police say that Piper Halliwell," _they show a recent picture of me with Dan, _"had just survived a week before from a stab injury from her boyfriend Daniel Gordon. The police also announced that the same man set a bomb in the house his company gave him to kill Piper Halliwell. Luckily Piper wasn't by herself she had Leo Wyatt, _they show a picture of Leo,_ " a pre-medic by her side. Daniel Gordon fled from the scene on the night of the stabbing. If you've seen this man," _they show a picture of Dan, _" please call to report it. Now in other news…"_

I turned off the TV. " Why didn't you tell us you got hurt?" Phoebe sounded hurt herself. " I didn't want to worry you guys," I said as I sat across from Leo. " We're sisters we tell each other everything," Phoebe said. " Oh really then why don't you tell me why you sneak out of the house every night?" I shot back. There was a long silence, " That's none of your business," she said. " I know, but just like you didn't tell me about that, I didn't tell you about this."

Another long silence, " Phoebe give me the phone," I heard Paige say in the background. " Piper we all have our little secrets but this one involved all of us, you could have died," Paige said. I frowned, " I know, your right I'm sorry," Leo got up to make something to eat.

Phoebe got the phone again, " Who's this Leo guy is he hott?"

I laughed, " Phoebe!"

"What? A girl can't ask a simple question?"

I laughed again, " Yes you can but now's not the time."

" When are you coming home we miss you."

" As soon as I get enough money."

" I miss you."

" I miss you too Phoebe's." I said with a smile.

"What are you going to do about Dan?"

" I don't know they haven't found him yet."

"Are you scared?"

"terrified"

" Well we have to go to school, call us when you can okay?"

"Okay."

"Love you" Phoebe and Paige said in unison.

I smiled, " Love you too, bye."

As soon as I hung up the phone, the door bell rang. I walked out of the kitchen and opened the door.

" Piper?" My heart stopped, I couldn't breathe. Leo walked in behind me, " Who's at the door?" I didn't even look up at Leo, I couldn't stop looking at him. A trigger went of in my head when everything went black.

**A/N: Please Review and I'll update As soon as I can! If you have any suggestions then go ahead and let me know what they are. Thanks again!**


	9. You've been dead in my eyes for years!

-1**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

**(( Piper's POV ))**

_" Piper?" My heart stopped, I couldn't breathe. Leo walked in behind me, " Who's at the door?" I didn't even look up at Leo, I couldn't stop looking at him. A trigger went of in my head when everything went black._

"Stay away from him you hear me!" I yelled. "How dare you have sex with him, Piper! Your only 19!" he replied. "Because I love him! And he loves me!" I barked back. " He doesn't love you he only said that to get you in bed!!!" he screamed at me with fury. 'How dare he yell at me like this? He has no right anymore!' I thought.

"He right you know," I voice said from behind me. My heart stopped, ' No it couldn't be,' I thought. I turned around, "Dan?" He had an evil grin on his face, " You made a huge mistake," Dan stated. "Your too young to be having sex!" yelled my dad again. "Stop it! Stop it!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

" You," I pointed to my father, Victor Bennet, "You have no right to tell me what to do! You left my life when you left my mother!" he looked even more pissed off. Then I turned to Dan, "And you, You have no right to be claiming me! We're not married or together. It was over the day you tried to kill me! Your nothing but a bastard!"

He pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointed it to me with fury eyes,

"Looks like its time to finish the job." I was even more pissed off, "You want to kill me! Go ahead do it! You don't have the guts!" I may have sounded brave but I was quivering with fear underneath. He grinned at me again, and he slowly pulled the trigger.

I jerked up from the bed screaming. Leo immediately woke up, "Piper! Piper! Its okay!" he said trying to calm me down. I looked down to make sure it was a dream, and let out a sigh of relief. "Did you have a bad dream?" he asked has I leaned my head on his shoulder. " Yea," was all I could get out.

"What about?" He asked curiously. " I had a dream that my dad came back and Dan shot me because of you," I said looking up. He looked down at me, "Why me?" I shook my head, "My dad was mad because we had sex and Dan shot me for the same reason."

Leo pulled me back, "Are you regretting what we did?" he asked me seriously. "Of course not, I think it has to do more with my fear of my father coming back and Dan trying to kill me," I replied truthfully.

He looked down at me worried but I shrugged it off and continued, " Lucky none of them will be coming back anytime soon." Leo looked at me like a toddler that broke the vase and didn't want to admit it to his mommy.

"What's with the face?" I asked. He looked down at my clothes, that's when I noticed I was wearing the same clothes I was this morning, "Why I'm I still in my clothes?" I asked.

" You fainted," he said. I looked at him confused, " Fainted? But why and when?" He stroked my hair like he was ready to comfort me, "Piper you fainted this morning because…your…your…" I waited for an answer but was getting really inpatient, "Spit it out, Leo!"

" Your dad showed up." My heart stopped, "What?!" my voice cracked. " Actually he's sleeping in the guest room right now." My eyes widened I immediately stood and started to hyperventilate, "No, no, no, no, no!" I said in between breaths as I paced the floors.

Leo stood up with me, "Piper!" he yelled in between my shouts, "Piper!" he grabbed me by the shoulders. "Calm down, breath sweetie," he said. I finally got my breathing back in order thanks to Leo again. " Lets go to sleep you can handle your dad tomorrow morning," he said.

It took me a while to fall asleep but eventually I did. I woke in the morning to see Leo looking at me. I smiled, "Good Morning." He smiled back, "Good Morning." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and turned over to lay on my back. That's when I heard a humming downstairs, I jumped up immediately, "Oh my god!"

" Look I don't want you to faint today, so just get dressed and _we'll_ deal with the rest," Leo said rubbing my arm for support. I nodded, I got dressed into a white tank top and some dark blue jeans that I got from my cousin. Leo got dressed in a striped white and blue top with a tang top underneath and some blue jeans.

I took a deep breath and me and Leo walked out of the room hand in hand. I was shaking a little when we entered the kitchen. He immediately turned when he heard our footsteps. "Hi, Piper." I looked at him with a mean expression on my face, "Hello , _Victor."_

" Piper I know your mad," he said as he tried to hug me. I backed away, " No I'm pissed off! Why are you deciding to come back into my life now, 17 years later?" He looked at me hurt, "I don't think you mean that." I looked at him in disbelief, " The hell I don't! You abandoned us when I was 2! You weren't even there for moms funeral or grams not to mention Prue's!"

His eyes widened, " Prue's."

"Yeah Prue's! You see little you know about us! Prue died over a year ago! As did grams! And in all those 17 years you didn't even think about calling or writing to make sure we were still alive! Moms the one that did the bad not us! And its not here fault that you decided to play around with your secretary either! Unlike you grams was there for us through everything!" I took in a deep breath.

He sat down on a chair, "I can't believe Prue's dead….how?"

"Why does it matter its to late now?!" I said cruelly.

"Piper just tell him," Leo said.

" In a car accident with her fiancée Andy," I said.

" How old was she?" he asked.

" Oh my god! You don't even know the ages of your _own_ daughters do you?!"

" How was I when I left because of your mother?!"

" Mom had nothing to do with the divorce! You cheated on her first! Do you know how it felt to see other kids with both there parents? You've been dead in my eyes for years and its going to stay that way. So get out of my life, your just a stranger to me, nothing else."

"Piper-"

"No! Get out!" I said pointing to the back exit, "Now."

He got up and walked towards the door, "Just remember," He turned toward me, " I may not have been in your life before but I am now and I can start being the father you always wanted," he turned and left.

I felt tears in my eyes, Leo came from behind me and hugged me. I leaned in to him as he rested his head on my shoulder, "Sorry you had to listen to that." He shook his head, "No there's nothing to be sorry for. You had to let it out sooner or later. Plus I learned a lot about your parents in the process."

I laughed, "Yeah, not to mention my horrible childhood." Leo turned me around to face him, "Was it really _that_ bad?" I looked down, "It was actually…they used to make fun of me because my parents cheated on each other," I looked up at him, " It got even worse when I got into high school, when I would get a boyfriend his friends would convince him that I was going to cheat on him like my mother did to my father."

" I only had one good boyfriend in high school and that was Jeremy." Leo put his hands around my waist, "I thought you said he only wanted you for sex?" I nodded. "Yes but that was at the end, we had dated for 2 years." Leo looked at me shocked, " So he never made a move before?"

" No actually he had it all planned out," I said with a sigh. " What do you mean planned out?" he asked me with a confused look on his face. " He wasn't going to let me do it on my own, he took me to an abandoned warehouse and tried to rape me," I said looking down. He picked my chin up, "How did you get out?"

" I kicked him 'where it hurts' and ran for it, but eventually he got up and took me down, he almost had me by the time Andy got there I was already half-naked," I indicated that it was the chest area showing.

"How did Andy know you were there?"

"Apparently people next door were hearing screaming so they called the cops," I said trying to avoid eye contact.

" Well it looks like Dan wasn't the first one that tried to rape you."

"No actually there were several."

"Your kidding right?"

"Nope."

"Wow so like every guy you went out with tried to rape you?"

" Basically and actually some of there friends as well."

"Well now, aren't I lucky?" he said with a toothy grin.

I laughed, "Yes you are very lucky, just like I'm lucky to have you."

He smiled and kissed my lips, " Okay so know that you know that and I finished with my dad, what should we do?" I asked.

"I think you should call you new boss and quit," he said. "Why?" I asked confused. "Because you don't need to work anymore," he stated. I was still utterly confused, " Why not?" He smiled, "Because I just earned enough money for the two of us to buy tickets to San Francisco."

"Are you serious?"

He smiled again and took out the tickets, " Is this enough proof?"

I jumped up and gave him a huge kiss, "I can't believe you did that?"

" Of course I did, I definitely don't want you here while Dan may still be around, plus I want to see how California looks!" I gave him millions of kisses on his lips, "Oh I love you!"

He smiled and kissed me back, "I love you too, Now lets get packing." So we went upstairs to start packing for our new life.

**A/N: Please Review! If you have any ideas just tell me and I may use it they do help a lot! Thanks!**


	10. My girlfriend just got kidnapped!

-1**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's my chapter!**

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Leo on our way to the plane. Leo smiled, "I'm 200 positive," I smiled. " But what about school and your job?" Leo turned towards me, "Look Piper, I already sent my resume to the San Francisco hospital. As for school well I sent in my school resume there and they accepted me into the same college that your in."

My eyes widened and my smile grew, "Really? You did all that for me?" He put his arms around my waist, "Of course I did, Piper, I love you, I would do anything for you," he leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on my lips. We parted and got on the plane.

((San Francisco Airport))

We got off the plane after like 10 hours of sitting I was glad to be standing up. "I'll go get our suitcase," Leo said. I nodded and he started walking toward the direction of our suitcases. He was half way there when someone roughly grabbed me from my waist.

I let out a scream, he, as I could tell by his hands, was dragging me toward the entrance of the airport. "Leo! Leo!" I yelled with all my might. I saw Leo turned around and started running towards our direction. "Get off of me!" I tried to stay put. I tried to sink my feet into the ground with my sneakers but all I heard was a squeaking as he dragged me. "Leo!" Leo was getting closer.

((Leo's POV))

I ran as fast as I could towards Piper. I was getting closer to her I could hear the fear in her voice as she called my name. No one in this airport seemed to care that the women I loved was getting kidnapped.

She yelled half my name before the guy that had her hit her in the back of the head. I saw her whole body go limp as he picked her up and ran out of the airport. I ran after him but by the time I got out of the airport they were long gone.

I let out a sigh of frustration. " Can we help you sir?" A police officer asked me. " My girlfriend just got kidnapped!" I yelled. I ran my hand through my sandy blonde hair. " Did you see who it was?" asked the same officer.

He was African- American and he was even a cop he was dressed regular clothes but had his badge on him. His name was inspector Morris. " I have a pretty good idea of who it was," I was pacing now. He took out a notepad, " Okay tell me your girlfriends name and the name of the suspect."

" Piper, Piper Halliwell," I replied. He shot his head up and looked at me with wide eyes, "Piper got kidnapped?!" I looked at him confused, "Wait you know her?" He nodded, " I was her sisters fiancées partner. Prue's fiancée, Andy."

" Oh Andy, right, okay so I'm guessing you know you got her right?" I asked still pacing. " I'm guessing the one that wants revenge, Dan. What's your name?" I stopped pacing, " I'm Leo, Leo Wyatt, me and Piper have been dating for a while now."

" Okay well I'm getting on this case immediately. Piper's like a sister to me." I nodded, "I'm going to help as much I can. I'm not going to be able to rest thinking that that bastard can be hurting her."

((SFPD) San Francisco Police Department))

We were sitting in Darryl's office, "Okay Leo, is there anything you can remotely remember that might lead us to where he might be hiding her?" He had been asking me questions all day and it was already 11pm and I was on jet lag. "No! All I know is that she was terrified that he was going to hurt her and I failed her! I told her that I would protect her and I failed!"

" This isn't your fault Leo, look you need some rest go to the Halliwell's house and explain what happened. Get some rest, maybe you'll remember something in the morning." He wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to me, "Here's there address, I'll call a cab to get you there."

I nodded and went outside and waited for the cab. I was on the verge of tears, the women I loved was out there with a creep doing who knows what to her. I was getting a headache with all the crazy things that Dan could be doing to Piper running through my head.

The cab came and I put our suitcases in the trunk. We finally arrived at 1329 Prescott street. I was standing in front of a two story house, it was magenta or maybe maroon, I couldn't tell it was too dark. I rang the bell and let out a breath.

I girl with brown hair barely passing her chin answered the door. She had some of Piper features in her, "Can I help you?" I frowned, "I'm Leo." She looked at me confused, "Wait if your Leo then where's Piper?" she looked around me to see if Piper was there.

" I have some bad news," I said. She held the door open wider and let me in. She indicated for me to sit on her sofa. " You might want to sit down."

"No, Where's Piper? Where's my sister?" she looked like she was about to cry. " Piper was kidnapped," I said softly.

She gasped and tears fell down her eyes, "What?" Just then came in a girl with shoulder length brown hair, I recognized her as Paige, Piper's half sister. "Leo?" she asked as she walked around the sofa.

I stood up, "Hey Paige." I turned back to Phoebe, "It happened at the airport, I turned my back for like 2 minutes and he snatched her." Paige's eyes went wide, "Wait are you saying that Dan kidnapped my sister?!" I looked down and nodded.

Phoebe burst into tears, she had her hand over her mouth. Paige turned around and hugged her sister. " We police are already on it and I'm going to do everything in my power to find her." Paige nodded, " Thanks Leo."

((12am - Halliwell manor))

Leo was tossing and turning in Piper's bed that Phoebe and Paige had let him sleep in. ((Leo's dream)) It was dark, I didn't recognize were I was but I could see an old elevator, "Piper?!" I screamed looking ahead in front of me. "Leo," I heard Piper whisper.

I turned around to see Piper in the floor all beaten up, "Oh my god, Piper!" I ran to her side. " Leo help me," she pleaded. " How? Piper." She looked into my eyes, " You can find me, I know you can." I put her head on my lap, " Where are you Piper?" I couldn't quite figure out why I had said that when I could see her right in front of me. _" He took me to an abandoned warehouse,"_ Piper's voice echoed through the room but she didn't speak these words from her mouth.

" Wait what?" I asked her. She smiled at me, " You'll figure it out I know you will." she let out a ragged breath and stopped breathing. I shook her, "Piper? Piper?!" She didn't respond, I buried my head into her chest and cried like I never had before. ((End of Dream))

I jolted upright in Piper's bed, I was sweating and I could feel tears running down my cheeks. _" He took me to an abandoned warehouse." _These words kept echoing in my head until it hit me. She had told me something about how her old boyfriend Jeremy had taken her to an abandoned warehouse and tried to rape her.

I got out of bed and dialed Darryl's cell number, " Inspector Morris."

"I think I know where she is!" I yelled into the phone. "Leo? What? When?" I started changing into jeans and a t-shirt, " I remembered something that she said to me in New York and I'm 100 positive that she's there."

"Where is it Leo?" he asked I could hear ruffling in the background, I guess he was changing too. " The same abandoned warehouse that Jeremy took her, do you remember where it is?" Darryl let out a sigh, "Leo we have no proof that she's there." I stopped what I was doing, "I don't care if I don't have proof! Just give me that damn address!"

"1520 Millar avenue." I hung up the phone and started getting ready. That's when my phone started to ring, "What?!" I assumed it was Darryl. "Leo?" I heard her whisper. "Piper?"

"Leo, I'm scared."

"Don't worry I'm on my way, how did you get away from Dan?"

" What do you mean your on your way?"

" I'll explain later, where's Dan?"

"He's out cold, I knocked him out but that wont last long."

"Has he hurt you?"

"No but he tried to…"

"Tried to what?"

"Rape me."

"Bastard!"

"Leo hurry-" her sentence was cut short when there was a scream. " Who you talking to bitch?!" yelled a male voice. "No one" I heard Piper reply, I could tell she was crying. I heard something click, "Please Dan don't."

"To late bitch, you should have been dead a long time ago!" he yelled. I was already in the car. "Please don't shot!" I stopped , my heart sank, he was going to shot her. I turned the car on fast and sped my way towards the address.

" You gave it to him didn't you?!"

"Gave who what?" she asked confused.

" You gave this Leo guy your virginity!"

" That's none of your business!" I could tell anger had taken over her.

I heard something get slapped or hit and something else fell to the floor with a load thud. He screamed, I could hear a struggle of some kind. Then I heard the trigger and the bullet shot, a scream followed. It was Piper's.

**A/N: Muah ha ha ha ha! Cliff hanger! Please Review and we'll see who got shot! **


	11. I'll kill him!

-1**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry it took so long to update but I've been busy with school work! But for sure I'll be updating all my stories on spring break which is in like 2 weeks! Anyways here's the new chapter!**

_Then I heard the trigger and the bullet shot, a scream followed. It was Piper's._

(( Piper's POV ))

I heard the gun go off and screamed. I dropped the cell phone which broke as soon as it hit the ground. I fell backwards hitting something with my legs as I fell. I hit the floor with a hard thud, I lifted my head slowly, moaning from the pain.

My right shoulder left numb, I looked towards it and gasped. My shoulder was bleeding, I'm guessing the bullet went straight through but I don't know. I sat up and used my other hand to press against my right shoulder to stop the bleeding.

I looked in front of me and could see that somehow I had knocked Dan out. I must have kicked him when I fell. I got up slowly trying to avoid the pain. I made to the elevator, I was feeling faint from the blood loss.

I collapsed before the elevator even made it to the ground floor. I was breathing heavily, my vision was getting foggy. I looked up when the elevator made it to the ground floor. I could see a man walking towards me, but my vision was so blurry that couldn't tell who it was. "Leo?" I asked in a weak voice right before I passed out.

(( Leo's POV ))

My heart raced in my chest as I sped my way towards the warehouse. I dialed Darryl's number, there was two short rings when he answered, "Hello?"

"Darryl, I know where Piper is!"

" Look Leo we can't go-"

" She called me Darryl, she told me that she's there!"

"What else did she say?"

"They got in a fight and the last thing I heard was a gun go off before she screamed and the phone went dead!"

"I'll get back up, sorry I doubted you Leo."

"Its okay Darryl just hurry up, Piper could be hurt!"

I hung up and parked in front of the warehouse. I got out and ran into the warehouse. "Piper!" I ran towards the elevator. My heart was about to come out of chest, I could see blood in the elevator, a lot of blood.

I went up to the top floor, and there he was unconscious: Dan. I ran towards him and checked his pulse, he was still alive. Wait if he's knocked out then where's Piper? I grabbed the rope that was on the floor next to him and tied his hands behind his back.

I saw the gun on the floor, with a puddle of blood next to it. I checked Dan and the only injury he had was a bump on his face. I started to panic, _If Dan's not bleeding then that means Piper is the one that got shot?!_ I thought.

I could hear the cops coming, I went back down to the ground floor and ran outside. Darryl was already walking towards me, "She's missing!" Darryl ran up to me, "What?" I stopped and took in a deep breath, "Dan's up on the top floor unconscious with only a bump on his head. Piper is no where to be seen and she's bleeding!"

"How do you know she's bleeding?"

" From the top floor there's a trail of blood until its in the elevator, after that the trails gone."

"Maybe she got out?"

"Don't you think there would have been a trial of blood?!"

"Leo calm down."

"No! Dam it! Someone else took her! I know it!"

"Okay look we'll take Dan in and you should go back to the manor and fill in the girls."

I nodded although I don't think I can take another night of Piper I don't know crying for the love of my life. I got in the car and numbly made it back to the manor. They were already outside waiting for me. There face fell into disappointment when they saw me coming up the steps alone.

"Leo what happened? Why did you leave so late?" Phoebe asked me. I let in a shaky breath, " I knew where Piper was at." Phoebe's eyes got watery, "What do you mean knew?" Paige hugged Phoebe, "Where is she Leo?" We walked back inside and sat on the couch, "She was at the warehouse but when I got there only Dan was there."

"Your not telling us everything are you?" Paige asked. I guess they could read the expression on my face, "No, I think and sort of know that Piper got…shot." I shut my eyes when I said the words I dreaded the most. Phoebe gasped and cried even more, "She's dead."

I shook my head, "No Piper's strong…and I know she's still alive…if she wasn't I would have felt it." Phoebe nodded, "Where is she Leo?"

I shook my head again, "I don't know but I think that someone took advantage of the situation and took Piper."

They both nodded, "Do you know anyone that may want revenge or something on Piper?" I asked. Phoebe shot up, "Oh my god." I stood up and put my hands on her shoulders, "What is it Phoebe?" Her eyes widened, "Jeremy," she whispered. "I thought he was in prison?" Phoebe nodded, "He was."

"What do you mean was?" Paige asked. "He escaped a couple days ago, Darryl had called to warn us and Piper." Paige stood up and stood in front of her sister, "What?! And you never told us?" Phoebe was pacing now, "I was when Piper got here but then all of this happened!"

"Okay calm down, at least we know whose on top of the suspects list, Jeremy, that bastard if anything happens to Piper I'll kill him."

**A/N: Please review! I already have an idea of what's going to happen next…just review and I'll update when I can!**


	12. We have to find her!

-1**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's my next chapter!**

**(( Piper's POV ))**

I can feel the cold dirt on my face. I can smell the dirt, blood, and lake water mixed and it doesn't have a good smell to it. I slowly open my eyes to see that I'm near a lake of some sort or maybe it's a river. I slowly pick my head up, _how did I get here?_ Last thing I remember is being in the elevator of the warehouse when I think I saw Leo.

"Leo?" my voice barely comes out in a whisper. I try to pick myself up my right shoulder shots up in pain which makes me collapse again. I breath hard and look at my right shoulder. That's when I notice that I'm only wearing a bra and my right shoulder is stitched up.

I slowly get up, only using my left arm in the process. I look down and let out a sigh of relief when I see that I still have my jeans on. But where I'm I? How did I even get here? I look towards the water which I now know is a river because its current are fast. I recognize the place, this is the river that lays deep in the forest on the bad side of San Francisco.

I look around and notice a cabin in the distance. "Welcome home," someone whispers on my neck. I turn around fast, my heart about to break through my chest. "Oh my god." I look up at the man that I used to love or so I thought I loved. "Jeremy?" he smirks at me, my eyes widen in fear.

((** Leo's POV ))**

"We need to find her!" I screamed at Piper's sisters; Phoebe and Paige. "Don't you think we know that! She's our sister! We don't want to lose her too!" Phoebe yelled back. I sighed, "Sorry I'm just a little stressed."

"We need to find her somehow because we all know the police wont find her until there's nothing left to find," Paige said standing up from our shouts in the conservatory. We had been doing this all night but we couldn't think of a place where she can be, she can be anywhere.

"Okay you guys don't remember of any places he used to take her or took her once?" I asked with hope in my voice. Phoebe sat down and put her hands on her forehead. Piper hadn't mentioned any other places where Jeremy took her so I was waiting for them to come up with something.

Phoebe looked up at Paige, "What about that cabin he took her to?" Paige shot up, "Oh yeah that place he took her for a date." I looked at them confused, "What place?" Phoebe stood up from the couch, "Jeremy took her to this cabin once, I know where it is, you can take us with you and we can see for ourselves if she's there or not." I walked to the table and grabbed the car keys, "Okay you tell me where to go and we'll find her."

"Turn to the left," Phoebe was telling me how to get to San Francisco forest, apparently it was on the bad side of San Francisco so, I had brought a gun the girls had for protection in the house. It was there idea actually I was just going to bring a knife. We were finally here, I could see the forest but it was pitch black outside.

We got out of the car, "Okay I think we should split up, Phoebe, you and Paige to that way," I pointed to the opposite side of the cabin and river, "And I'll go this way," I pointed towards the cabin and river. We each had a flash light. They nodded and started walking in the direction I pointed to, and I headed through the dark forest and towards the cabin.

**(( Piper's POV ))**

Fear was rising in my throat with every step he took. I backed away, but had to stop on the edge of the river. "I know you didn't want to put me in prison babe, that's why I'm back," he said with a creepy smile on his face. "Are you kidding me I wanted you to die in there…I never wanted you back!" He looked at me with anger in his eyes, he grabbed the sides of arms, "Your staying with me weather you like it her not."

" Your hurting me! Get off!" I tried to shove his hands off. He started to struggle, he was trying to keep me in place, while I wanted to get his filthy hands off of me. Without even thinking about it, I shoved him away and lost my balance at the same time.

I screamed as I fell into the river, it was a high shrill scream filled with fear and pain. I feel into the icy cold water, water filling my lungs as I tried to pick my head up above the surface. The currents were taking me, I could see the forest up ahead. I had a bit of hope in my mind as I thought that if I get out alive I can just leave.

But what if I didn't? I need to get help. Maybe someone nearby can hear me if I cry for help. It was difficult to breath let alone yell for help. The water was entering my lungs, I gasped for breath when my head went above water.

I was screaming now, but not for help but because I was scared I was going to die. I was screaming on the top of my lungs now, my screams were interrupted, every time I started drowning instead. Someone had to have heard my screams. I was losing hope, but I needed to see my sisters and Leo. I'm not giving up, as the icy water chilled my bones as well as my lungs I screamed so loud that I think I made myself deaf. That was the last scream I could give out before I started to fight for oxygen in my lungs. That's when everything went black.

**(( Leo's POV ))**

I was half way through the woods, I think, when I heard a scream. It had to be Piper. The screams continued on and on sometimes stopping. I was trying to figure out why when I realized she must have fell in the river. Or worse he pushed her in. I turned to my left and ran towards the river.

I was getting closer to the screams, she let out a scream that I was sure I could have heard a mile away. Then it was dead quiet, fear rose in my throat as I raced to the river. I scanned the river when I got there, and there she was unconscious it seemed. She wasn't fighting the water anymore.

I didn't even need to think twice, I jumped into the river and grabbed her slender body. I swam as hard as I could to reach land. Eventually I got there, I pulled her limp body on the surface and checked for a pulse. She didn't have one, I raced fast, I started pumping her chest and breathing in her mouth, performing CPR.

The CPR started working, she started choking out watering. "Leo?" she was breathing heavily. "Yeah I'm right here." She looked up at me and smiled, I gave her a fierce hug, which she returned. " I'm so happy your ok."

"I was so scared," she whispered into my shoulder. " I know, its okay, everything's gonna be ok," I whispered into her ear. "Piper?!" it was Phoebe and Paige. "Over here," I yelled back so Piper wouldn't have to strain her voice.

**(( Piper's POV ))**

I relieved to be in Leo's arms again, but I was dying to see my sisters. I looked up to see them coming. They ran right to me and gave me a huge hug, "Oh my god, we thought we lost you!" Phoebe said. I smiled, "You almost did."

We stood up never letting go of the hug. We were still in our embrace when I felt it, I yelled out in pain. Phoebe and Paige backed away. "What's wrong sweetie?" Phoebe asked. I bent down, trying to breath, "Piper what's the matter?" Leo asked, now standing in front of me.

I grabbed my right shoulder and looked down at my hand, it was soaking in blood. My hand started shaking, "Leo she's bleeding!" Paige yelled. Everything around me started moving, "Leo?" I asked concerned. I held on to him for support before I collapsed in his arms.

**A/N: Please Review and I'll update as soon as I can! **


	13. Death

-1**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Just to remind you I'll be updating in all of my stories during spring break which is around in 2 weeks! Here's the next chapter!**

**(( Piper's POV ))**

I guess I was only unconscious for like 3 minutes because when I became conscious again I was moving. The thing was my legs weren't the ones walking or running for that matter. I still had my eyes closed, the reason I fainted in the first place is because I can't stand the sight of blood.

I was in pain but not that much since I had lost so much blood that my right shoulder was numb. Or maybe Jeremy put it to sleep to sew it up, but how did he sew it up? Did he learn medicine in prison? Just thinking about him made me shiver, Literally.

"What's wrong with her Leo?" I could hear Paige ask behind me. "She'd lost a lot of blood and the river water isn't exactly helping either," Leo responded, he practically said in my ear. I guess he's the one carrying me.

"Leo," I barely whispered. "I'm right here babe." I tried to lift my head but it was too heavy, "Where….where are we going?" I kept my eyes shut, everything around me was spinning but I didn't want to pass out again. I wanted to stay with Leo, I missed him.

"We're taking you to a hospital. What type of blood is she?" He asked my sisters. " AB negative…I think," Phoebe responded. We were still running, could hear Leo's breathe become rapid as he dodged some branches. He was finally starting to slow down until we haltered to a stop. I could hear a door open as I was laid across something soft.

Leo was slipping out from under me, I gripped on his shirt, "Leo," I finally opened my eyes to meet his, could se the concern he had for me in his eyes. " I have to drive Piper," he tried to loosen my grip. I could she that we were in the back of my old jeep, " Don't leave me," he looked at me reluctantly, "Please," I begged.

Tears were coming down my eyes. He nodded and turned around, "I need one of you to drive," he was talking to my sisters. " I'll drive, Paige doesn't have her license yet," Phoebe replied. She slid into the front seat with Paige as Leo went to the other side of the jeep and slide in the back seat with me.

My head was on his lap, the rest of my body across the seat. He applied pressure on my right shoulder, which didn't even make me flinch since it as totally numb. I looked up at him and made an effort to smile. He looked down and smiled back, "I thought I lost you," he whispered. I nodded, "I know," I whispered back.

He bent down and gave me a kiss full on the lips. "I love you," he whispered so close to my face I could feel his breathe. "I love you too," I whispered back with very little strength I had. I felt weak by the second, my heart was racing in my chest.

Leo looked up to the road, " How much longer?" he asked my sisters. Paige turned to look at us, " She's going as fast as she can without getting in a accident Leo, 20 minutes tops." Leo face fell, "20 minutes?" I started shaking violently.

Leo looked down at me again, "Piper?" But I could respond back, My air was coming out in short breathes. My heart felt like it was going to come out of my chest, I was sweating uncontrollably. "Le-Le-Leo" I said in between breathes. "Shh, Shh, its okay, keep your strength Piper, don't give up."

I was crying, I could feel it, I could feel it in my heart as well as my chest: Death. I breathed in a deep breath, "I love you." I looked from Paige to Leo, then to Phoebe, they were all crying with me now, thinking the same as me, I'm going to die.

" Piper, don't give up, we can't live without you," Paige said with a teary voice. She was leaning towards me, she held my hand and stroked it. I just nodded, I don't want to die, I haven't even lived a full life yet.

The car screeched to a stop, Leo picked me up his arms and ran into a bright room: Emergency room. " I need help!" he yelled. The had me in a gurney in a second, doctors hovering over me, sticking things in me. Before I knew it, I was sedated.

**(( Waiting room ))**

Leo was pacing as Paige and Phoebe were on chairs crying. " How long does it take Leo?" Phoebe asked him. Leo looked up, " I don't know, it can take up to 12 hours, if its really bad." The doctor walked out of the room, " Family of Piper Halliwell?" They all stood up, "How is she?" Phoebe asked.

" She's lost a lot of blood, we're going to need a blood transfusion, Any of you have AB Negative?" They sisters shook there head, "I do," Leo said looking from the doctor to Phoebe and Paige. "Are you fully healthy? No sicknesses or diseases once so ever?" Leo nodded.

He pointed his head behind him, "Then come with me, Are you related to Piper?" Leo shook his head, "No, I'm her boyfriend." He nodded, "You must really love her if your willing to give her your blood?" Leo nodded, "I do."

They lead Leo to another room, it had a curtain covering the other half. A nurse walked up to the curtain and pulled it back, revealing Piper on the other side laying on a bed asleep. " Okay were going to stick a needle in you and give her your blood directly that way we don't lose any time. Just relax and-" Leo interrupted what he was saying, "I know what to do doc, I'm studying to be a doctor. Actually I'm going to start working here next week."

Leo laid on the bed as the doctor poked him with the needle, " Oh, your Leonardo Wyatt." Leo nodded, " Just call me Leo." Leo and Piper's tube were connected together so that she would get his blood instantly. The doctor left Leo and Piper by themselves. Leo looked over at Piper's bed, she looked so beautiful to him.

Piper started to stir, she turned her head toward Leo and smiled, "Hey." Leo smiled back, "Hey, how are you feeling?" Piper nodded, "Better, I think." She looked down at her arm, then noticed the tube was connected to Leo's arm.

"You didn't have to do that you know?" Leo shook his head, "I had to, if I didn't you would have died, I don't think I can live without you Piper." He was looking deep into her eyes, she smiled, " I feel the same about you." They looked into each others eyes without saying a word.

"I missed you," Piper said. " I missed you too, I was going crazy without you, I felt like if I didn't find you I would lose you." Piper nodded, "Wait how did you find me?" Leo smiled, "I had a dream about you, you kept repeating that he took you to the warehouse."

Piper looked at him confused, "But how?" Leo shook his head, " I don't know I guess my subconscious was trying to remind me that that's where Jeremy took you that time." Piper nodded, " I'm always getting stuck in these kind of situation ha?"

Leo laughed, " Its because you chose the wrong guys, they only wanted one thing, they never saw what was inside." Piper smiled, "Oh yeah what would that be?" Leo smiled grew bigger, " Your soul, Piper, your not only beautiful, not to mention gorgeous, on the outside, but you also have that in the inside, that's what I love about you. You're my other half."

Piper smiled, " I love you, that reminds me sorry about scaring you guys in the car." Leo was about to respond when the doctor stepped in, "Piper, I'm glad your up." Piper nodded, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks."

" Good I'll just stop the transfusion," he took the needle off of Piper and Leo, " As you should know Leo, you should rest for at least 10 minutes." The doctor checked Piper's monitors and then excused himself.

Once the doctor stepped out Leo turned to talk to Piper, " You gave use a real scare Piper, for a second there we all thought you were going to die." Piper nodded slowly, "I was." Leo looked at her confused, "What do you mean you were? How would you know that?" Piper took in shaky breath, "I felt it Leo, I had this feeling in my heart that I wasn't going to make it."

There beds were only a few feet away, so Leo got up and laid down next to Piper. Piper scooted over to make room and laid her head on Leo's chest. Leo stroked her hair as she feel asleep.

**A/N: For the first time in a couple of chapters this one didn't end in suspense or too intense! Please Review!**


	14. First Fight

-1**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter.**

**(( Piper's POV ))**

I entered the Manor and was rushed with happiness. I was finally out of the hospital after 3 days of being stuck there. "It feels like I haven't been here in years!" I exclaimed. Phoebe turned around and gave me a huge hug, "Welcome home!" Paige joined us in the hug.

"I love you guys so much!" Paige said shaking us in the hug. We laughed, "okay, okay, get off!" They just kept squeezing me harder. " Hello! Injured woman here!" They hurried off me, "Thank you!"

I walked passed my sisters and wrapped my arms around the back of Leo's waist. He turned around and wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked up at him and smiled, "I love you." He smiled, "I love you too." He bent down and gave me a kiss, I slide my hands up and around his neck. "Welcome Home," I said when we parted.

Phoebe cleared her throat behind us, I turned around, my hair flying to my left shoulder. "Hey guys," I said looking at there worried expression, "What's wrong?" Paige looked around, "Nothing." I squinted my eyes, " Paige your lying, now tell me."

Phoebe looked like she was about to explode, " Umm…the cops haven't found Jeremy yet," she was looking at the floor. "I know," I say although the fear is rising in my throat by the second. Paige looked at me confused, "How do you know?"

I smiled and rolled my eyes, "I heard you guys talking about it in the hospital." Phoebe crossed her arms over her chest, "When?" I looked up, "When you thought I was sleeping." Paige's eyes went wide, "You were eavesdropping!"

"Yes and I'm glad I did because if I didn't you wouldn't have told me about that guy you were talking about," I responded sisterly. She pouted her lips and crossed her arms over her dress, " You mean Henry?"

We walked over to the couch, I sat on Leo's lap as they sat on the chairs in front of us.

"Yes that guy."

"What about him?" Paige asked.

"That's what I wanted to ask you?" I pointed out.

"Well he asked me out, we have a date on Friday." she said proudly.

" How old is he?"

"19, he's a senior, he flunked a grade."

"Wait are you talking about Henry Mitchell?"

" Yeah. Why do you know him?"

"We used to go out."

"God women you went out with everyone!" Phoebe joked.

I smacked her arm, "I did not."

" Wait is he good or bad?" Paige asked.

" He was nice…"

" Just nice?"

" Okay he was sweet but he wasn't a good kisser at the time."

Leo cleared his throat, I turned to look at him, "Is that all you did?" he asked.

I looked at him confused, "Yeah why?"

He shrugged, "Just wondering."

I ignored that and went back to talking to my sisters.

At 10 we all went to bed, Leo and I went into my room and sat on the bed.

"Leo?"

"Yeah?"

" What did you mean when you asked me if that's all we did?"

We were playing with each others fingers, " Nothing."

"Leo, I know your lying."

" Well I meant if you let him…"

I looked at him and my eyes went wide, "Touch me?"

I got up from the bed, " Piper."

" You think I'm like that?"

" That's not what I meant," he stood up and stood in front of me.

"Then what did you mean Leo?"

" I mean like us."

My mouth fell open, "You mean if I let him-"

" No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no."

"Then what?"

" Not all the way just like you know what boyfriends do to their girlfriends."

" That way?"

"Yeah."

"No, I didn't let anyone touch me like that, Leo, only you."

He smiled and embraced me in a hug, "Sorry I got you mad babe."

I laughed, "It okay, I was overreacting, lets just go to sleep."

We sat on the bed and got under the covers. We laid down towards each other, just looking into each others eyes. I scooted closer to him, my head against his chest, his chin on my head. He pulled my face towards his, he looked down at me and laid a gentle kiss on my lips.

I kissed him back, my heart felt like it was about to explode, I had never loved like this before. I have so much love for him that I don't know how to express all of it. He slide his hands through my hair, I did the same. If it wasn't for his weight I would have never noticed he was on top of me.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and I'll update when I can!**


	15. Don't Touch My Sister!

\/p>

-1**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter.**

(( Piper's POV ))

"Leo? What are your parents like?" I asked. Leo and I were sitting on the bed talking and we had just finished talking about my horrible parents when I noticed he never talked about his. Leo looked down at his hands, "I never met my parents."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. " I was an orphan, I got adopted when I was 15 and they died in a car accident when on the day of my graduation," he looked like he was about to cry.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I took his hands in mine. "It was too painful, I didn't want to let you see me like this," he said. "How'd it happen?" I asked. "It was after graduation we were leaving to Pizza Hut to celebrate, I told them to wait for me in the front of the school so I could say bye to my friends. I was walking towards the front of the school, everyone was running in the same direction. I ran with them and just when I saw my step parents had got in an accident the car blew up. It was too late."

He had tears coming down his eyes, I let him put his head on my shoulder while he cried. "They were the only parents I had and I lost them." I stroked his hair, and hugged him tightly.

"I'm a wimp ha?" I pulled him back and looked into his eyes confused, "Why are you a wimp?" he wiped his tears, "Because I'm crying." I put his face in between my hands and shook my head, "That doesn't make you a wimp, it makes you human."

He smiled and gave me a soft kiss, "You better?" I asked. He nodded, "Yeah thanks I needed that off my chest." I gave him a quick peck on his lips, "Your welcome. Now we have to go pick up Paige at school. Will you be okay to come?"

He nodded, "Lets go." We got ready and got into the car. I looked at the time on my watch, "Oh my god we're late!" I exclaimed. "So we're a little late, its not going to hurt," Leo said. I ran my hand through my hair, "You don't understand, there's this girl that keeps picking on Paige. Her name is Missy, remember the name because I'm pretty sure she's going to try and steal you from me."

"Don't worry I won't let her, I only belong to you," he leaned across the seat and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "I know but she'll try. She's a bitch. Hopefully she won't be there." Leo kept looking at the road, "Has she ever stole your boyfriend before?" I nodded, " She always particularly tried to steal my boyfriends or guys I had a crush, she just couldn't leave me in peace. I never understood why though?"

"Maybe she was jealous of you? She could have envied you, wanted everything you had?" Leo suggested. I shrugged, "Maybe but if she hurts Paige she's in for it." Leo just nodded, he already knew what I was capable of.

He were at the campus parking lot, "I don't see her anywhere, maybe she called a cab?" Leo said. "No Paige wouldn't do that I know her already," I said confidently. I looked around the campus that's when I saw her. "There she is!"

She wasn't alone though, Missy was with her. I got out of the car, Leo right beside me, and walked fiercely towards them. Missy slapped Paige across the face causing her to fall to the floor. "Oh my God, Leo help Paige into the car I'll handle Missy Bitch."

We caught up to where Paige and missy were, I saw Leo help Paige that was tearing and bleeding from her mouth. I was about to blow, I walked up to Missy and punched her so hard across the face that she fell to the floor crying.

She looked up at me in tears, "If you ever touch my sister again, you'll get more then a sock to the face, you'll get a huge dent on that pretty fake nose of yours! Understood!" She nodded, and left crying. I turned around to see Leo with his mouth wide open, "What?" I asked.

Leo started laughing, " You made her cry." I smiled, "Yup that's what happens when someone messes with my family." I walked to the car, "Paige sweetie are you okay?" She wasn't crying just tearing because of the pain. 

She nodded, "Yea did you get that bitch?" I laughed, "She wont be bugging you anymore, I'm sure of that." We drove home and Paige told Phoebe what happened. "You made her cry?" she started laughing. I nodded, "Yes and it felt good."

"Well its about time you showed her a lesson!" Phoebe exclaimed. I turned to Paige, "Why did she slap you anyways?" Paige sat up, "She was telling me to stay away from Henry, who by the way is eating dinner here tonight." My eyes went wide, "Paige! You should have told me sooner!"

"Sorry I forgot, he'll be here in an hour, I got to get ready, can you make something in an hour?" I shrugged, "I'll think of something."

I made some lasagna, steak, and for dessert cherry pie. I was done with it in 50 minutes which gave me time to get ready in 10 unless he was a little late. I got dressed in my little black strapless dress, that was cut down to the knee. I had my hair down in big curls. "How do I look?" I asked Leo who was getting ready as well. He turned around and his mouth fell open, "Wow," he walked up to me and started nibbling on my neck, "You look gorgeous babe, if it wasn't for dinner I would have you right now."

I laughed and gave him a kiss on the lips, "Hurry up he'll be here any minute." That's when the door bell rang, "Can somebody get that!" Paige yelled from her room. "I'll get it!" Phoebe yelled from downstairs. 

I turned back towards Leo, "Okay sweet stuff lets get down stairs." Leo walked passed me and I smacked his sweet tushie. We walked downstairs together and Leo kept kiss my neck, "Leo what are you doing?"

"Trying to show what's his name that your mine," he said in between kisses. "Leo, he doesn't like me anymore, he likes Paige." He trailed the kisses from my neck to my shoulder blades, "There will be of time for that later."

He grinned, I gave him a kiss and then entered the dining room. He was right there sitting on the table talking to Phoebe. "Hi Henry," I said as me and Leo walked hand in hand into the dining room. "Pi Piper." I lead Leo into the kitchen, "Okay help me take these in."

I gave Leo a dish tray that was covered and I walked out with one as well. We set them on the table, "Paige you look gorgeous," I said. She was wearing a silky red dress cut above the knee. "I agree," Henry said. 

We sat down and ate and we chatted when Leo pulled me into the kitchen, "Did you see that?" he asked. I looked at him confused, "See what?" Leo let out a sigh, "He doesn't keep his eyes off you." I rolled my eyes, "You overreacting."

"I say we go back in there and show him we're together," he said. I shook my head, "No." I walked back into the kitchen with Leo right behind me. Leo was sitting right next to me. 

"Sorry about that," I said to the table. Leo took my hand in his and started kissing it, "Leo? What are you doing?" I whispered. He started playing footsy with me, "Can you give us a minute?" I grabbed Leo hand and lead him into the kitchen. 

"Leo! Come on this is Paige's night lets not ruin it." Leo nodded, "Fine but when this so called date is over its our night," he raised his eyebrows up and down, I laughed.

**A/N: Sorry if its shorter then usual! Please Review!**

\/p> 


	16. He attacked me

-1**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's my next Chapter!**

(( Piper's POV ))

"I'll go get dessert," I stood up and stepped into the kitchen. Dinner was great, and Leo stopped acting like the jealous boyfriend after we had talked. I stepped into the kitchen and turned off the oven, I was bent down looking in the oven when someone pinched my behind. I let out a small yelp and turned around. I was expecting it to be Leo but unfortunately it was Henry.

"Piper you okay?" Leo called from the dining room. "Uh yeah just burnt my finger nothing to be worried about!" I yelled back. I turned back to Henry, "What the hell are you doing?" I whispered. "I know you want me, I saw the way you were looking at me from across the room," Henry said.

"What?!" I whispered, " Are you nuts I'm with Leo?" He was walking closer to me so I started backing away. I was walking against the oven until I backed up into the wall next to the basement door. He was still coming closer, too close for me to handle, so I kept walking until he got so close we were breathing on each other.

"That's why you pushed you so called boyfriend off didn't you to show me that you us to be together," Henry said against my ear. I was about to puke so I pushed him with all my might. I let out a shriek as I fell down the stairs of the basement. I fell on the hard floor of the basement and let out a groan.

(( Leo's POV ))

"Piper?!" we got out of our seats when we heard Piper yell. When we got in the kitchen we saw the back door slam shut. "Phoebe, Paige go outside and see if that was Piper, I'll check here." They nodded and went out the back door. I looked around the kitchen but didn't see pier anywhere, "Piper?!"

I heard a loud groan from the basement, that's when I barely noticed that the basement door was wide open. I could see a shadow on the basement floor moving, as I peered into the basement. "Piper?" I ran down the basement floor to see that Piper was still conscious.

She wasn't in any weird position which was a good thing, it means that possibly she didn't break anything. "Piper you okay?" I sat next to her. "My head hurts," Piper responded as she put her hands on the side of her head and closed her eyes. I grabbed her hand and helped her stand up. "What happened?"

"Umm he…attacked me," she said reluctantly. I helped her up the stairs and picker her up and sat her down on the kitchen table. "Like he wanted to kill you kind of attack?" She leaned in and rested her head on my shoulder, "No, he attacked me…sexually."

I pulled away and looked her in the eyes, "I knew it…I'm gonna kill him," he said looking away. She looked around, "Where is he anyways?" That's when Phoebe and Paige stepped in. They came in and gave Piper a hug, "Oh my god, we thought he took you with him!" Phoebe exclaimed.

(( Piper's POV ))

"What happened," Paige asked. I let inhaled a deep breath, " He attacked me…sexually." Paige's eyes went wide, "What?" her eyes were getting watery. "Paige…I'm sorry but its true…I wish it wasn't, believe me, but it is." She had her hand across her chest, right when she was going to burst into tears she stormed out of the kitchen.

I jumped off the table to feel a pain on my side, " Ow," I said as I grabbed my side. "What's wrong?" Leo asked. "Nothing its just sore," I lied, it was killing me but it couldn't be anything serious right? "I'm gonna talk to Paige."

I walked out of the kitchen and went straight to Paige's room. I knocked on the door lightly, "Paige?" I opened the door and stepped in, Paige was on the her bed crying face down. "I thought you might want to talk," I said as I sat on the bed next to her.

She turned over and looked at me, "This is all my fault." I looked at her confused, "How is it your fault?" She sat up and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "If I would have never brought him here, this wouldn't have happened."

I stroked her hair gently, "You didn't know he was going to do that, no one did…well except for Leo, but that's besides the point. Look if you knew what he was going to do that would you have brought him here?"

She shaked her head, "No but-" "No buts Paige, see if you knew that was going to happen you would have never brought him here. You didn't do this, he did." She nodded, "You okay now?" She smiled, "Yeah, thanks." She leaned in and we hugged.

I left Paige's room and went into my room, where Leo was waiting for me on the bed. "So how did it go with Paige?" Leo asked. I sat on the bed next to him avoiding the pain on my side. "She was blaming herself for what happened." I sat on his lap, "Why?" I laid my head on his shoulder, "Because she brought him here, I explained to her that she didn't want that to happen so it wasn't her fault."

"So she's ok now?" Leo asked. I nodded, "Yeah." I got up and headed to the bathroom, "Where you going?" I turned towards him, "To change." I walked into the bathroom. I changed slowly, so my side wouldn't hurt, but my pain was getting worse. I was getting a bad feeling in my chest.

When I finished changing, I noticed a was sweating. I started shaking, I put my hand on my side and used my other hand to open the door. "Leo?" Leo got out of bed and ran to me, "Babe your sweating." I just stood there, the room started to spin, everything was getting blurry.

I shook my head, "I don't feel so good." My legs started to shake beneath me, and everything went black.

(( Leo's POV ))

Piper started shaking, I caught her before she hit the floor. "Piper!" She was unconscious, I picked her up and started walking downstairs. "Phoebe! Paige!" Phoebe came from the kitchen running and Paige came running from downstairs. "Oh my god! What happened?!" Phoebe exclaimed. "I don't know she came out from the bathroom when she collapsed. We got to get her to a hospital." Luckily I was still in my day clothes, "You two change and leave in Phoebe's car, I'll take her in the jeep, I'll meet you at the hospital."

They ran upstairs as I ran with Piper in my arms to the jeep, I laid her down in the back seat. I got into the jeep and sped my way to the hospital. When I got there I took Piper out from the back seat and ran into the emergency room. "I need help!" A doctor ran to me and laid her on a gurney, "What happened?"

"I don't know, one minute she was fine, and out of no where she collapsed," I responded quickly. I recognized the doctor from work, his name was Dr. Harbor. "We need X-rays fast!" he yelled to the nurses that were helping.

I watched as they rushed Piper through the emergency room for staff only. I paced so much that there would have been a hole in the ground by now. Paige and Phoebe came running into the waiting room, "How is she Leo?"

"I don't know they were going to take X-rays last time I checked, its been 20 minutes X-rays don't take that long!" I sat on a chair defeated, "Leo, calm down something will come up soon or later," Paige said as she sat next to me.

The doctor stepped into the waiting room 20 minutes later, "Family of Ms. Halliwell?" We all jumped up and rushed towards him. "What wrong with Piper?" Phoebe asked. " You brought her in just in time," Dr. Harbor said not wanting to tell us what's wrong with Piper.

"What does that mean?" Paige asked. Dr. Harbor took in a deep breath, "It mean if you would have brought her here any later she would have died." Phoebe let out a gasp, she put her hand over her mouth and started to cry. "What's wrong with her?" Paige asked with a shaky voice. " She's internally bleeding."

**A/N: Please Review soon! I'll update as soon as I can. Cliffhanger! Muah hahahahaha! Lol please review!**


	17. From heaven to Hell

-1**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's the next chapter.**

"_What's wrong with her?" Paige asked with a shaky voice. " She's internally bleeding."_

Phoebe gasped, she put her hand over her mouth and sat down while she cried. "We're going to do everything we can to save her," Dr. Harbor announced to Leo, Paige, and Phoebe. "How long will it take?" Paige asked. "It can take up to 12 hours it depends on how much damage is done. Now if you excuse me I have to prep for surgery now. I'll inform you how Piper is doing after surgery. I suggest that you get some sleep, especially you Leo you have a shift in the morning." Leo nodded slowly.

(( 10 hours later ))

Paige and Phoebe had gone home to sleep, it took Leo 2 hours to convince them to go home. Leo on the other hand had only went back to the manor to change clothes. He stayed the rest of the night at the hospital, sleeping in the waiting room.

Leo was in the locker room getting into his uniform when Dr. Harbor came in, "Leo." Leo turned around, "How's Piper?" It looked like Dr. Harbor's shift was over because he was getting out of his uniform. " She's fine, still unconscious but the surgery went good."

"Look Leo I don't want you to be working on other patients today," Dr. Harbor confessed. "But-" Dr. Harbor didn't let Leo finish his sentence, "No buts Leo. The same thing happened to me when I was your age. My wife came in needing a kidney transplant, I was so worried about her that I almost killed one of my patients. I can't risk that, so you one and only patient from now until she gets better is Piper," Dr. Harbor smiled brightly as he stepped out of the room with Leo.

"So its like I'm her nurse," Leo told him. He nodded, "Yes you'll be checking her stats and you will be bringing her food for the next 2 weeks or until she's completely healed. And don't worry your still getting paid for helping her," and with that Dr. Harbor left the hospital. Leo had a huge grin on his face as he entered Piper's room.

As soon as he sat down Phoebe and Paige stepped in, "Is she okay Leo?" Phoebe asked. Leo looked from Piper to Phoebe, "The doctor said everything went well. She'll be here until she's completely healed. And I'm her nurse, so I'll be here everyday taking care of her," Leo sat on the chair next to Piper and took hr hand into his.

(( 2 hours later ))

Piper still hadn't woken up, so Phoebe and Paige left to school while Leo stayed with Piper. Piper and Leo had taken a week off every time something big happened like the kidnapping, so they didn't have to go to school for another 3 weeks. Which was plenty of time for Piper to get healed.

Leo had just written down Piper's stats and given it to the RN (Register Nurse), so now he had time to spend with Piper, even though she was still unconscious. Leo kissed Piper on the forehead, when he pulled back she was smiling. Leo smiled, if she was smiling its because she conscious.

(( Piper's POV ))

I slowly opened my eyes, while still smiling, when I opened my eyes Leo was right there in front of me smiling. "Hey," I said weakly. "Hey," he replied back as he sat on the chair next to the bed. I looked down at my hand, it had an IV (A/N: I think that's what's its called ) in it, "What happened?" I said with disappointment, I knew I was in the hospital it definitely wouldn't be the first time.

"You don't remember?" Leo asked. I looked up at the ceiling thinking, "I remember going to the bathroom to change but I have to admit the rest is kind of a blur," I looked back at Leo. "You had surgery," Leo said as he took my hand. "What?" I asked with shaky voice in disbelief.

"Remember when you fell down the stairs in the basement?" he asked. I nodded, "Well your rib cage poked one of your organs which cause it to start bleeding, you were internally bleeding, Piper." I just looked up at the ceiling, I must have gave my sisters heart attacks, "I'm…I'm I okay now?"

Leo smiled and nodded, "Yes, and I'm going to be your nurse until you completely heal which is when you leave." I smiled, I pick up my right hand, the one without the IV and curled my index finger towards me. He smiled, leaned in and kissed me on the lips. He pulled away and smiled, "I'll go bring your breakfast."

(( 1 week later)) (( Piper's POV ))

"When can I leave? No offense but I hate hospitals," Piper complained she was sitting up in bed talking to Leo and Dr. Harbor. "Actually Piper you healed pretty quickly, you can leave today if you'd like, but you have still have to take care of yourself," Dr. Harbor said. Piper nodded and got out of bed as soon as Dr. Harbor left, "Finally I can get out of bed," I told Leo.

Leo gave me my clothes and left the room, I changed into a pink lace top , blue jeans, and sneakers. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and left the room. I met Leo in the waiting room and we drove off to the manor. I stepped into the manor and took a deep breath.

I was smiling but my smile faded quickly when I saw Missy in the living room talking to Paige. "Hi, what are you doing here?" I asked trying not to lose my patience with this brainless bitch. "I'm hanging out with my friend Paige," she said pointing to Paige.

I faked a smile and turned to Paige, "Paige can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Paige nodded and followed me into the kitchen. "When did you guys become friends?" I blurted out as soon as we entered the kitchen. " Don't be mad we friends now okay get over it!" Paige yelled. " Oh, really was that before or after she slapped you?" I wasn't liking this situation at all.

" You know what you have no right to tell me who my friends have to be!" She walked out the kitchen and I followed. My heart dropped when I saw the picture in front of me. Leo and Missy were locked in a kiss, I looked at Paige who looked at me sympathetically, I just couldn't say anything. I ran out of the house, I bumped into Phoebe on the way, "Piper where you going?" I just kept running, I couldn't face the fact that the man I love was sitting on my couch kissing my arch enemy.

The next thing I know I find myself at the park, there was no one here or at least that's what I thought until I bumped into someone. "Sorry," I said as I wiped my tears away from my face. "Piper?" I looked up to see my ex boyfriend Greg, we had dated in high school, he was the nicest of all my other ex boyfriends. We had stayed friends even after we broke up, "Greg?"

He nodded, "What happened?" I shook my head, "I just caught my boyfriend kissing Missy," it started raining, I looked up then back at Greg. "Let me take you home," he said wrapping his arms around my shoulder. I shook my head, "No, I don't want to go there."

"Okay well then I'm taking you back to my place okay," I nodded and we got in his car and drove to his place. I stepped into his apartment which wasn't that bad, I sat down on the couch and he sat next to me. "Missy seemed to have always ruined your life didn't she?" I nodded and burst into tears, he wrapped his arms around me as I cried on his shoulder.

(( The Manor )) (( Phoebe's POV ))

"Leo!" I yelled when I saw him kissing Missy on the couch, he pulled away quick and stood up, "This isn't what it looks like." "Get out of my house!" I yelled to Missy. I walked to the door with her she turned around and smiled, "Nice kissing you Leo." I picked my hand up and punched her across the face, she fell back and away from the door so I just shut the door.

"What were you thinking?!" I asked Leo. Leo ran his hand through his hair, "She kissed me Phoebe, you know I love Piper I would never do that to her." I turned to Paige, "What about you why did you bring her here and just let them kiss?!" Paige shaked her head, "I don't what got into me, I'm sorry."

"Tell that to Piper," I turned to Leo, " she must have saw you two because she ran away." Leo's eyes went wide, "What?" I ran my fingers through my hair, "What you heard. Look all I know is she was crying and who knows where or who she ran to. We need to split up, Paige you look around our street, Leo you look that way," I pointed the way she ran, "She ran that way. And I'll look at Golden Heights, she might want to go somewhere high. If any of you find her call my cell, and have your cell phones on you."

(( Piper's POV ))

"I got to go Greg," I said as I walked to the door, "Thanks for everything," I turned around and gave him a hug. "You want me to walk you out?" he asked. I shook my head, "No its okay, I got to get home and deal with this problem, but thanks again."

I walked out of his apartment and walked back to the park. I looked around I could have sworn someone said my name but no one was around. I walked back to the manor thinking of what happened the whole way. If Leo had known I was with Greg he wouldn't forgive me but what he did was worse.

I walked into the manor expecting to see them on the couch worried sick but no one was around. "Anyone here?!" I yelled to the house but there was no respond. I walked to the phone and dialed Paige's number, "Did you find her?" I looked at the phone then placed it back on my ear, "Find who Paige?"

"Oh my god Piper? Where are you at?" Paige said on the other line. "I'm at home, who are you looking for?" "You." I looked at the phone and then at the door, there was Paige with the cell phone on her ear. I looked at the phone again and hung up. "Where's Phoebe?" I asked.

"She's looking for you," she walked up to me and embraced me in a hug, "I'm so sorry I brought that bitch here I'll never do it again, never ever." I laughed, "Its okay Paige, but I am keeping that promise you know." She laughed and let go, "I'll call Phoebe, you go up stairs and get some rest." I nodded I felt like bursting into tears again just because of the tone in her voice.

I looked at the couch then looked away. I walked up stairs and fell asleep on my bed. "Piper." someone whispered as they pushed me gently, I rubbed my eyes and turned over. It was Phoebe, "Its about time you get home," I said as I sat up on the bed.

"Where were you? You had me worried sick," Phoebe said sitting on the bed next to me. "I had to get away from all this and then I bumped into Greg," I responded back. "You mean your cute nice high school boyfriend Greg?" I laughed, "Yes Phoebe him."

Her expression turned serious, "And did you-?" I shook my head already knowing what she's thinking, I hit her playfully, "Phoebe, you know I would never do that, I have a boyfriend…or at least I used to." "You still do Piper." I turned around to see Leo.

Phoebe stood up and I followed, "I'll let you two be alone," Phoebe said as she left the room. Leaving me and Leo alone to talk, "Why did you do it? Why did you have to make everything go to hell?" I asked. "I didn't do it Piper, she kissed me, I had nothing to do with it," he responded back.

"But you didn't push her away, I stood there for at least 5 minutes and you never did," my eyes were getting watery. "Piper you know I love you." I shook my head, "Are you sure its love Leo, for all you know you just care about me. How do you know you really love me?" I had a point and I knew that.

"I know because its what I feel in here," he put his hands on his chest, "I do care about you Piper, but I know in my heart that I love you too." "Then why did you do that?" I asked. "I don't know Piper, but all I do know is that if that bitch died today, I wouldn't care, but if you did, then I wouldn't be able to live anymore, I can't live without out you in my life." He walked towards me and embraced me in a hug.

"I love you," he said into my ear. "I love you too." He pulled away and went to the dresser, "What are you looking for?" I asked. "You'll see," he continued searching in his underwear drawer until he pulled something out. He stood right in front of me and got on one knee, he pulled out a velvet box and opened it. "Will you marry me?"

**A/N: You think Piper will say yes or reject him for what he did? Give me your thoughts and opinions. Please review! Hope you liked it! **


	18. Trouble

-1**Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next Chapter!**

_He stood right in front of me and got on one knee, he pulled out a velvet box and opened it. "Will you marry me?" _

(( Piper's POV ))

I just stood there with my mouth open for like five minutes, my heart was pounding in my chest, I just couldn't believe what he just did. He kneeled there on one knee waiting for my answer, my mouth slowly closed and a wide grin spread across my face. "Yes, yes I will!" I said as I kneeled down and gave him a kiss.

I could tell he was happy, he loves me and I love him, and even though he made a mistake, I don't care it wont ever happen again. As we pulled apart he slipped the ring on my finger. I kissed him again more passionately this time, we stood up and he gently laid me on the bed.

(( The next morning ))

I slowly opened my eyes, I had my head on Leo's chest and my arm around his waist. A wide grin spread across my face when I saw my engagement ring. "Good Morning Sunshine," Leo said as he ran his fingers up and down my bare back. I looked up and smiled, "How long have you been awake?" He kissed my forehead, "An hour or so," he grinned. "How about breakfast?" I asked as I kissed his finger tips.

He smiled, "Sounds great." I lifted myself up taking the sheet with me into the bathroom. I started the water in the shower, I dropped the sheet on the floor and laughed when Leo's arms wrapped around me. He had his chin on my shoulder, as I leaned on him when we walked into the shower.

(( Breakfast ))

"Good morning!" I yelled with excitement as me and Leo walked into the kitchen. Paige grinned and nodded her head at me, "Looks like someone got some last night." Phoebe hit Paige playfully, "Paige!" I laughed while Leo blushed at the comment. I tipped toed to kiss Leo, I put my hands on his face when I heard a gasp.

I pulled away to see Phoebe with her hand over her mouth, "Oh my God! Is that an engagement ring!" I stretched out my arm to show off the ring, " I am now officially future Mrs. Leo Wyatt!" My sisters jumped up and down while hugging me.

We sat down to eat talking about how Leo purposed and what was running through my head, and Leo's head. Turns out he thought I was going to reject him because of the Missy incident. Truth is I didn't know what I was going to say until I noticed my heart was about to burst.

(( Later that night ))

Leo and Piper were curled up on the couch, snuggling together. Phoebe was staying at her friends house she was going to study for a big test she was having tomorrow. Paige spent the night at her friend Katie's house it was Katie's birthday and they were having a slumber party.

That left me and Leo alone at last, "Finally alone," Leo said after a moment of silence. My eyes were droopy, we had a big day today and I didn't get to sleep a lot last night. "I think we should go to sleep." I said as I pulled away from Leo and sat up.

He nodded as he got up and walked with me upstairs with his arm around my waist. We got into our pajamas and went to sleep. I was dreaming of our wedding when a sudden load noise from downstairs woke me. I was mad at the fact that Leo was probably downstairs getting a glass of water and he ruined my beautiful dream until I felt Leo stirring next to me.

My heart raced against my rib cage, I sat up to listen, maybe it was just my imagination. I was breathing shallow like if someone was in the room and I had to make sure they didn't think I was awake. I heard the noise again a crash of some sort that made me jump. I turned towards Leo, he was still sleeping, I nudged him on the shoulder but he didn't wake up.

I nudged him harder, "Leo, Leo." I whispered. He turned around and rubbed his eyes, "What?" "There's someone in the house," I whispered. He turned back to go to sleep, "Its probably Phoebe or Paige." I nudged him again, " No they weren't coming home tonight."

Leo sat up next to me, "Are you sure?" I nodded, "Shhh listen." We sat there in silence, Leo shook his head, he was going to go back to sleep until there was another crash but it was in the living room this time. "See." I whispered.

Leo nodded and got out of bed, I was right behind him, he turned around towards me, "No you stay here if you hear a struggle of some sort call the cops." I nodded and kissed him, "Be careful," I said in a shaky voice.

He left the room while I stayed on the edge of the bed. I didn't hear anything not even Leo. Then all of a sudden someone grabbed me from behind. I left out a yelp. "Miss me?" My eyes went wide, its Jeremy, he's back again. I grabbed is hand and threw him forward, he landed hard on his back.

As he laid there groaning in pain I made a run for it. I ran downstairs looking for Leo. I wasn't scared until I realized that if Jeremy was in our room then someone else was in the kitchen. I stayed on the edge of the wall that was right by the steps. I could hear footsteps coming from the kitchen heading my way. As I did before I took shallow breathes, waiting for Jeremy's accomplice to pass me so I could run into the kitchen.

My breath was getting shallower as the steps came closer. I almost shouted my relief when I saw Leo pass me by as he walked into the conservatory. "Leo." I whispered. He turned around, "Piper what are you doing down here?"

I walked to him shaking, "Jeremy's upstairs he attacked me." Leo embraced me in a hug, "Well whoever was down here is gone now, they went out the back door." I heard a noise from the stairs, I turned around quickly to see Jeremy on the bottom step.

" So I'm guessing you didn't miss me did you bitch?" Jeremy said. I backed away from him, Leo stepped up in front of me, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the bastard that screwed up." Jeremy tackled Leo to the ground, I moved out of the way in time not to get tackled as well. Leo was getting his head banged into a wall, I ran into the kitchen, I looked through the drawer where we keep all our mail.

I took the mail out and opened a secret compartment under the drawer, it contained a loaded shot gun. I ran back into the hallway hiding the gun behind my back. Leo was unconscious on the floor, Jeremy got up from the floor and stalked his way towards me. I pulled the gun from behind my back and pointed it towards him.

He let out a chuckle, "You don't have the guts to shoot me." He took another step towards me and I shot the gun. He looked at me stunned, then looked down at his shirt which was covered in blood. He took another step towards me and this time I wasted the bullets. I was crying the whole time.

He finally fell to the ground dead, I dropped the empty shot gun and backed up against the wall. I slide down the wall crying, I turned towards the conservatory, that's when I remembered Leo. I rushed to his side, I picked up his head and laid it on my lap as I stroked his hair.

I picked my hand up from behind his head, it hands blood on the tips of my fingers. I started crying even more, as I stroked his hair. That's when I heard the cops coming, the neighbors must of heard the gun shots and called the police. They burst in the door, "Help him." I said as they approached me.

"He's bleeding from the back of his head," I said tears still pouring down. They brought in two gurneys, they picked Leo up and placed him on the gurney and wheeled him to the ambulance. I was walking with them but stopped to see Jeremy still lying dead on the ground.

"What about this one?" an officer asked. "He's dead." I announced. They looked at me stunned, "Ma'am I'm gonna need to know what happened here." I nodded and sat on on the first step of the stairs. "He snuck into my house to rape me. This isn't his first time either, he umm…kidnapped me a couple weeks ago."

The Officer wrote everything I said down, as I told him what happened. "How'd you get that gun?" I looked at the officer that had the gun in the bag, "Its my father's he left it hear before he left me and my sisters when we were little. He bought it, so that we'd always have a way to protect ourselves if a burglar came in."

After they finished questioning me they took me to the hospital co I could be with Leo. I was in the waiting room sleeping when the doctor came in, "Family of Leonardo Wyatt?" I woke up instantly. I walked up to the doctor, "How's Leo?"

"And you are?" he asked me. "His fiancée, is he all right?" He nodded, "We stopped the bleeding and luckily he didn't lose too much blood. We've taken some tests to make sure his brain activity is the same. Other then that he's just unconscious, you can see him if you want?"

I smiled and nodded as he lead me to Leo's room. The doctor left as soon as he told me which room it was, I almost burst into tears when I saw him. He was all bruised up, laying there asleep, I felt like I was alone, more alone then ever. My sisters didn't even know yet, it was late I didn't want to wake them. I sat on the chair next to Leo's bed, "I love you, I'll never leave your side, I promise," I said as I kissed his hand.

(( Morning ))

Piper was still in the same chair as last night. She had her head on the bed sound asleep. Leo slowly opened his eyes to see Piper sleep by his side. He nudged her shoulder, "Piper?" Piper bolted up, she looked horrible, she had dried blood on her face and hands, her hair was tangled up and she had bags under her eyes.

"Oh my god your awake," she said almost bursting into tears again. "Yeah what happened?" Leo asked looking around the room. "You…you don't remember?" Piper asked with a shaky voice. Leo shook his head, "No." Piper nodded, " Your in the hospital, sweetie, they attacked us last night."

Leo's eyes went wide, "By who?" Piper looked down at her hands, "Jeremy." Leo looked at her confused, "Your boyfriend, Jeremy?" Piper's eyes went wide, "Boyfriend?" Leo nodded, "Yeah remember you've been dating him for weeks now." Piper looked at him stunned, she couldn't believe what he just said not to mention what was happening. 'Oh my god! He has Amnesia!' Piper thought.

**Finally something bad happens to Leo! Lol I thought it would be good to have something happen to him for a change instead of Piper. Please Review!!**


	19. A date, a place, a kiss

-1**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

'_Oh my god! He has Amnesia!' Piper thought._

(( Hospital ))

Piper just looked at Leo stunned, "Hold that thought." She got up and walked out of the room. Dr. Harbor was walking towards her direction, "Piper, hi, I'm going to be Leo's doctor from here on out." Piper nodded, "We have a problem."

"What?"

"I think he has amnesia."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I told him that Jeremy attacked us and he said that Jeremy was my boyfriend."

"Maybe he meant ex boyfriend."

Piper shook her head, "No no he said we have been dating for a couple weeks now."

Panic was rising in her throat, "Ok I'll ask him a series of questions and lets see what he answers ok?" Piper nodded, "ok." They walked into Leo's room together, Piper sat on the chair next to Leo's bed while Dr. Harbor stood at the foot of the bed.

"Ok, Leo I'm Dr. Harbor your doctor. I'm going to ask you a series of questions ok?" Leo looked at Piper then back to the doctor, "ok."

"Where were you born?"

"San Francisco."

"Who are you living with?"

" Piper and her sisters are my roommates."

"Are you currently dating anyone?"

"No."

"Have you ever been engaged?"

"Yes with Kimberly."

"Why did you break it off?"

"She just wasn't the one."

"Have you ever been to New York?"

"Nope."

Dr. Harbor looked at Piper with a worried expression on his face. "Piper may I speak with you outside?" Piper nodded, "I'll be right back," she told Leo. Piper met Dr. Harbor out in the hall. "So?" He nodded, "But this is different its like…lets me see if I can try to say this without medical terms…Its like part of his memory fell out and when we gave him the antibiotics they shifted back. But…they messed up his memory they switched things around in his head. See he still remembers everyone but its all played out differently in his memory. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Piper nodded, "Yeah basically his life got switched around in his head is that it?"

"Yes." Piper put her hand through her hair, "So what do we do?" He took in a deep breath, "There's nothing medicine can do. But as for you and your sisters you gals should just play along with it. Sooner or later something may jog his memory."

Piper had her hand on her forehead now, "So what you want me to do is play along with what his memory remembers, like start all over?" He frowned, "Unfortunately…yes." Piper's eyes were watery, "Ok I'll do whatever it takes to get him back to normal."

"That's the spirit. Now make sure you tell your sisters before you take him home today." Piper looked at him shocked, "I can take him home today?" he nodded, " Although you might want to move his stuff into the room he says he sleeps in, that way everything is right to him."

Piper thanked him and walked into the room, "Hey" She sat on the chair next to the bed, "Hey," he responded back. "So umm which room is yours because I totally forgot?" 'Gosh that was so stupid!' Piper thought.

Leo looked at her funny, "it's the room closest to the attic remember?"

' Paige's room.' Piper thought. Piper nodded, "Right, sorry I had forgot."

(( Noon ))

Piper had left Leo at the hospital while she went home to clean herself up. Not to mention tell Phoebe and Paige what happened. Piper had just finished taking a shower so she went downstairs, "Phoebe! Paige! Get down here!" They ran downstairs to meet Piper in the conservatory, "What ups Piper?"

Piper filled them in about the attack and Leo, "Paige he says your room is his so I'm going to move all your stuff out of your room and I'll move Leo's stuff into your room." Phoebe and Paige looked at each other, "What?" Piper asked. "Your keeping something from me I know it."

Paige nudged Phoebe, "Umm…We're moving." Piper stared at her sisters stunned, "Wh-What?!" Phoebe looked at Paige, "We can't take anymore drama Piper. Me and Phoebe were gonna invite you and Leo, if you want to go then lets go but if you don't…we're going anyways."

Piper turned away from her sisters, "I can't believe your doing this." Paige touched Piper's shoulder but Piper moved it away, "We're not doing it to hurt you Piper, we just need some time away from San Francisco. We're going to New York." Piper turned back to her sisters, "How long are you staying there?"

"We're going to find jobs and if all goes well we'll never leave. But if it doesn't then we'll be back, but for sure we'll be there for more then a year." Piper looked at the doorway, she didn't even notice the suitcases when she came in, "Fine, I can't stop you from living a better life then mine. I hope you find what you want in New York."

She hugged them, tears coming down her eyes, "I'll miss you guys." They just nodded, "We already moved the boxes with our stuff in my car," Phoebe said. Piper just nodded, "We love you," they gave her one last hug before taking there suitcases and leaving. Piper sat on the couch, she put her hand over her mouth and cried. She wiped away her tears and went up stairs to put Leo's things in Paige's room.

(( Later that day ))

Piper walked into Leo's room, "You ready to go?" He was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a white tank top and white shirt. "Yeah." Piper walked over to him and helped him walk to the car. "So are Phoebe and Paige home?" Leo asked. Piper looked like she was going to cry again, " No, they…umm…moved out," Piper said in a teary voice.

"What?" Leo asked in disbelief. "Yeah they said they needed some time away from San Francisco so they moved to New York, if everything goes well they'll stay there for the rest of there lives." By now they were out of the car and walking into the Manor. Piper turned to Leo, He gave her a hug that didn't seem the same as usual. It just felt like a friendly hug, between friends.

Piper pulled away she had tears in her eyes now, "I'm sorry Piper." She nodded and went upstairs to her room, she got on her bed and cried, cried it all out. She cried for her sisters for Leo for her miserable, miserable life.

(( 1 week later - Piper's POV ))

"Hurry up Leo we're gonna be late for school!" I yelled from downstairs. We had called the school and told them we wanted to go back so we could forget about Phoebe and Paige. I took off my wedding ring and put it back in the box Leo had it in. The night I moved his stuff I put the ring with the box back in his underwear drawer.

I missed my boyfriend, my sisters, not to mention my old life. "Coming!" Leo called from upstairs. The phone started ringing, "Hello?" Piper asked when she picked up. "Hi is Ms. Halliwell in?"

"This is she."

"Hi we have someone on the other line for you please hold."

"ok?"

"Piper?"

"Yeah?"

"Its me."

"Who's me?"

"Greg."

"Oh hi Greg, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner tonight."

"Umm.." Piper looked at Leo who was right next to her, 'should I do it?' I thought. "Umm…sure when can you pick me up?"

"Is 7 ok?"

"7's perfect, see you then bye."

I hung up the phone and started walking to the door, "Who was that?" I walked outside and went to my side of the car, "Greg." We both got into the car, "And?" Leo asked. " He asked me to dinner." We started driving to San Francisco University, "What did you say?" I wasn't looking at him I was ignoring him. "Yes."

After that it was pretty quiet, I was thinking of what I did the whole way. 'How could I do that to Leo? I should have said no. Maybe Leo's hurt because of it. Ok, ok keep yourself together Piper its just dinner as friends nothing more.' I thought.

(( 7:00 p.m. ))

I was wearing a black dress which showed my back and had a slit on my right to show my leg. But I wasn't wearing it to impress Greg, I was wearing it to impress Leo. "How do I look?" I asked as I stepped of the last step. "Wow Piper you look gorgeous."

I smiled, "Thank you." The door bell rang, Leo answered it, 'big mistake! I never told Greg about Leo's memory' I thought I walked quickly to the door. " Hi, umm…lets go. See you later Leo." "Bye"

"Are you still with Leo?" Piper sat in the passenger seat, "Umm…no. he has amnesia, so he doesn't remember that we're together." We were on our way to the restaurant, "That's awful." I nodded, "Yeah and what's worse is it was the same night we got engaged."

As we sat down to eat I filled Greg in on the whole story, "So was there a specific reason you asked me out?" Greg wiped his lips and cleared his throat, "This club just got shut down and I was wondering if you were interested?"

Piper's eyes widened, " Which club?"

"The Spot."

" Too bad I like that club."

"Are you interested?"

"Yes but I don't have the money for it."

"I'll give it to you."

"What? It was your club?"

"Yes and I know how well you can take care of things. All you have to do is change the name and sign a contract. You'll still get customers and I'll teach you how to play the book."

(( Manor ))

I burst into the Manor happier then I have been in a while, "Leo!" Leo popped in from the conservatory, I ran to him and gave him a tight hug. "Was the date that good?" he asked. I pulled away with a huge grin on my face, "Yes, guess what?!"

"What?" Leo asked. " He's giving me his club!" Leo looked at me confused, "Is that a metaphor or is he really giving you his club?" I hit him playfully, "He's REALLY giving me his club! The Spot but now its called P3, he already booked me a singer for this weekend. And he's going to teach me the ropes! This will be so cool!"

I jumped up and down while hugging Leo. I finally got tired and let out breath, "ok now that that's off my chest, what do you want to do?" Leo just smiled, "Want to watch a movie?" I nodded, "Sure which one?"

"Just like heaven, I just rented it so we could watch it together." Leo confessed. I put my hand on his face, "Aww how sweet. I'll get the popcorn, you start the movie." I went to the kitchen, put the popcorn in the microwave, and placed it in a bowl. I grabbed to Dr. Peppers and set them down on the small table in front of the TV.

I sat on the couch next to Leo, he had his arm around my shoulder as we watched. I liked the movie, I kept looking up at Leo from time to time. 'I wonder if he still loves me?' I thought. He looked down at me and smiled, he was looking deep into my eyes. He was leaning in closer, our breath getting heavier, until our lips finally met.

**Will he remember after the kiss? Tell me what you think! Please review and I'll update a.s.a.p.!**


	20. i wasnt going to make it

-1**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter of Myspace Lovers?**

_He was leaning in closer, our breath getting heavier, until our lips finally met._

"Piper? Piper!" Leo broke me from my day dream. "Huh?" I asked feeling a bit queasy. "You went off onto la-la land for a minute," he said as he turned back to the movie. I looked back at the TV but kept glancing at him from time to time. _I can't hack this I need to get my fiancée back! My love back…my life back._

I turned towards Leo on the couch, he noticed and turned to me, "Leo I need to tell you something. Something your not going to believe but its true." he nodded for me to go on. I was starting to feel nauseated but I ignored it, "Leo…" I couldn't think of what to say. I stayed looking at him for like 2 minutes, "Just tell me already Piper. You can tell me anything," he put his hand on my leg.

I looked down at his hand and then back up, I got up and started pacing behind the couch. He got fed up and got up and stopped me from my pacing, "Just tell me already." I nodded and took a deep breath, "Leo…you…you were…um….you have…" He looked at me like he was trying to comprehend what I was trying to say, "Just spill it!" he said frustrated.

I nodded again and looked him in the eyes, "Leo…you have amnesia."He looked at me like I was crazy then started laughing, "Ifs that's some kind of joke let me just tell you its not that funny." I shook my head, I wanted to cry I knew he wouldn't believe me.

"Its no joke. You have amnesia…everything you remember is all scrambled up in your head. You didn't move in here with my sister and I you moved in here with me," he had a thousand emotions playing on his face. He had tears in his eyes, "No, no, no, your lying!" he yelled and took off out the front door.

I ran after him, "Leo! I'm not lying I'm telling the truth!" I yelled behind him. We were at the bus stop at the end of my street, the bus was picking people up and traffic was crazy. He stopped on the sidewalk in front of the bus and turned to me, "Your crazy! I never want to see you again!"

That hurt, the tears flowed down my eyes as he ran across the street. I couldn't just let him run off like that, he doesn't know anything about the city. "Leo wait!" I screamed running after him. He was still running, he had already reached the sidewalk on the other side and was running away. I ran after him, "Watch out!" I turned to see a lady pointing at me. I turned to my left to see a car speeding my way. It was too late to get out of the way, no one could save me now.

(Third persons POV)

Piper's legs flew from under her as her head hit the window shield breaking it. She rolled on the car and rolled off as the car halted to a stop. She land on the ground hard. No one could see her face for her hair was covering it up. Everyone gathered around her to scared to help her because they might make her worse. Some took there cell phone out and dialed 9-1-1.

(Leo's POV)

I couldn't believe what she said. She had to be lying. I stopped to catch my breath and checked to see if she was behind me, she was no where to be seen. "Watch out!" I heard a woman yell, a car honking then the sound of a car hitting something. I started walking back to see what happened.

A crowd formed around something but I couldn't see, "Excuse me," I said while trying to get passed the crowd. "I hope she's ok." I heard a woman say. "Excuse me, I'm a doctor let me through," _why did I just say that?_ I thought.

They finally let me through. There on the ground was a body, it was a woman she had her hair covering her face. I kneeled down beside her and picked the top half of her body up into my arms. Her hair fell from her face and I gasped. It was Piper, "Oh my god! Piper? Piper!" I yelled trying to wake her up. She had a huge gash across her head, blooding coming out of her mouth and blood coming out from the back of her head as well.

The blood from the back of her head started to soak my shirt, "This is all my fault," I whispered to her, "If I would have just sat down and listened to you this would have never happened." I cried as I held her limp body in my chest.

(Piper's POV)

I opened my eyes slowly, squinting at the bright white light. I looked around at my surroundings and recognized the place immediately I had been here a lot of times since I had met Leo. Wait Leo…what happened.

"Leo?" I asked looking around the room, "I'm right here." I looked to my left, he was at the other end of the room near the window. "What happened?" I asked my voice groggy. "You got hit by a car." I looked up at the ceiling remembering the whole thing.

Now I knew why he was so distant, he still didn't believe me. I was about to ask him why he was so quiet when the doctor came in, "Its good to see you up Piper. You're a very strong woman." I nodded and smiled. Leo was still by the window, I took this opportunity to tell the doctor to fill Leo in. "Dr. Harbor, can you please tell Leo his story?"

The doctor looked up at Leo then back to me, "You told him about his amnesia?" I nodded. Leo turned towards him in disbelief, "So I have amnesia?" he asked. The doctor and I both nodded, I stood there looking at Leo as the doctor filled him in on what happened. "You wont remember until something triggers your memory," Dr. Harbor explained.

Leo nodded and looked towards me, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you." I nodded, "Its ok." He nodded and turned back towards the window, probably trying to remember something. I turned back towards the doctor, "So am I going to be alright?" He nodded, "You were lucky to survive a crash like that could have killed you both."

I looked at him confused, "Umm…what do you mean by both?" Leo walked towards us with curiousity, until he was sitting on the chair by my bed. I was still confused, was someone else in the accident hurt?

"Wait you don't know?" That made me even more confused. " Don't know what?" I asked looking at Leo to see if he knew, he shrugged and turned back to the doctor. I turned my attention back to the doctor as well, "Oh I see I was wondering what you would do running in the middle of the street in your condition," he clarified.

"Condition?" I asked fear rising in my throat. He shook his head, "Don't worry its nothing bad. it's a good thing," my face was about to stay with confused expression permanently. "What condition?!" I asked annoyed that he hadn't told me yet.

He took a deep breath and smiled, "Your pregnant." I froze, I stopped breathing, I didn't even blink. "Piper breath," the doctor told me. I took a deep breath and covered my face with my hands. This can not be happening to me. Tears rolled down my cheeks freely, I didn't care what they thought all that mattered was I was pregnant from a guy with amnesia.

**AN: Sorry I took so long to update! But the next chapter will be coming up next! Please review!**


	21. Your the father

-1**An: Here's your next chapter!**

_Tears rolled down my cheeks freely, I didn't care what they thought all that mattered was I was pregnant from a guy with amnesia._

The doctor left after he gave me the news, I turned my back on Leo and silently cried. I jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around me, "Shh…its okay…shhh," Leo whispered into my ear. I cried even harder as he tried to sooth me and stroked my hair.

"Piper why are you crying?" He asked. I sniffed and turned around slowly towards him, wincing at the pain on my side. " Did you not hear what the doctor said?" I asked my voice teary. He wiped the tears off my face with his thumb, "Yes. So…who's the father?" I cried even louder into his chest.

"Shh…you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," He stroked my hair again. I took a deep shaky breath, and looked him in the eyes, "Y-you're the father." He froze, he kept looking in my eyes, I'm guessing trying to see if I was telling the truth.

His eyes looked distant like he was remembering something, then he blinked. He smiled slowly then he did something I wasn't expecting he pulled my head towards his our lips crashed together. I pulled away gasping for air, wincing at the pain, "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked is hands hovering over my body not knowing if he should touch me because he might hurt me.

I shook my head and closed my eyes, I took slow shallow breaths until the pain was gone. I opened my eyes and turned back to him, " I love you." He smiled, " I love you too." I was the one that kissed him this time but had to pull back before the same thing happened again, "Do you remember?"

He nodded, "I remember everything." I smiled wider, "B-but how?" He kissed my forehead, "When I looked into your eyes, I got a quick flashback of everything. The images past through my eyes like if I was having a vision." I snuggled closer to him, "I'm so glad your back, I missed you so much."

He kissed my hand and lifted my chin, "So are you going to tell me why you were crying?" I smiled and nodded, "I was crying because I thought I was going to have to do this on my own. And because the father of the our baby had amnesia and most likely wouldn't have believed he was the father." Now there's a sentence you don't hear everyday.

**AN: Yeah I know its short really short but I'm tired of typing and I'm losing my inspiration. Not to mention I'm running out of ideas so if you an think of anything good then please tell me on a review or send me a message! Please review! **


	22. You never got pregnant

**A/N: Chapter 22 **

**Sorry I've taken so long but I'm still running uninspired for this story.**

"_I was crying because I thought I was going to have to do this on my own. And because the father of the our baby had amnesia and most likely wouldn't have believed he was the father." Now there's a sentence you don't hear everyday._

"I can't believe we're having a baby," Leo smiled at me as I placed his hand gently on my flat belly. I placed my hand on his cheek, "I can't believe I got you back." He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine, "I'm back Piper and I'm never leaving you again." I smiled and leaned my head on his chest.

A sudden thought occurred to me making me jump upright and wince in pain. "What is it? What's wrong?" Leo asked hovering over me trying to find a place to put his hands. "Nothing. I just remembered something." He looked at me confused, "What?" I bit my lip, "I haven't broken up with Greg yet." He seemed to be pained, "You were dating him?"

I took his hand in mine and tried to smile, "Only cause you thought I should be dating. You were happy about it actually. He gave me his club remember?" He took my hand and kissed the back of it, "I know. I'm not mad. I'm happy you got a club. I'm not gonna let you work as much while your pregnant though."

I sighed, "Great. Now your going to baby me." He chuckled, "Well that _is_ what's inside you." I looked down at my stomach and looked up at him, "I promise I didn't do anything with Greg. I didn't even hold his hand or anything. The first thing he asked me was if I was still with you," I paused, "I'll call him later to tell him the news."

His smile widened before he leaned down. Right when he was going to kiss me the door flew open, "Oh my god! Are you okay piper?! You had us worried sick!" She made me jump making me wince from the pain on my ribs. "Leo?" It was Phoebe followed by Paige.

"Yeah. I'm back," he replied. Paige came in and sat by Leo while Phoebe came in and attacked me with a hug. "Ow! Phoebe that hurts!" She quickly let go, "Sorry!" He sat on Paige's lap to avoid causing me anymore pain. "I'm glad your back Leo! We missed the old you!" She playfully hit his arm. Paige looked at me, "How did this happen?"

I saw Leo's expression become pained and sad as he looked at the ground, "Leo this wasn't your fault." They both turned to look at him, "It was my fault," He murmured. "No it wasn't. I should have watched where I was running. It was stupid of me to run across the street without looking." Paige gasped, "You got hit by a car?"

I nodded at her. Phoebe hit me lightly on the arm, "Didn't mom ever tell you to check both sides before crossing the street?" I rolled my eyes, "Yeah like I'm going to remember _that_. I was too preoccupied to look both ways." She crossed her arms over her chest, "You are never going to cross the street without supervision ever again." I laughed, "I doubt I'll be walking across a street anytime soon."

Phoebe turned back to Leo, "So what triggered your memory Leo?" H chuckled, "I remembered everything when Piper told me I was the father." They looked at us confused, "The father of who?" I smiled, "Of our baby." Paige seemed to get what I was saying but it was taking Phoebe longer, "Piper what baby? You never got pregnant…" she trailed off as it finally hit her.

"Oh my god! Your pregnant?!" She hugged me again before I even nodded. "Gently phebes gently," I said as she babbled on an on about how happy she was. "I'm going to be a auntie! I can't believe it! Wait–" she hit me lightly on my arm again, "You almost killed my niece! I can't believe you!"

I hit her arm, "I didn't even know I was pregnant at the time. Although now that I think of it I was already getting the signs." Paige hugged me, "I'm glad you both are okay." I placed my hand on her head, "Me too. I thought I was a goner." Everyone gathered around me and hugged me for comfort. And I felt happy. I was going to have a baby from the man I loved and I had my family with me.

**A/N: sorry I took so long. And sorry its short! Please review!**


End file.
